Loud Summer Quiet Winter
by eden36
Summary: Summary: Raven ran away from her family with Tai, only to be caught by Summer. Years later, Raven finds herself holding the loud summer maiden Ruby and the quiet winter maiden Neo. colab with Seraphimnight
1. Proluge

_How could she do this!_

Summer just got off the phone with Tai, Raven had just walked out on him and Yang.

"'She just flew out on us', leave it to Tai to crack a joke about a situation like this."

 _Why did she use her bird form though. her portals would have gotten her back to her tribe almost instantly._

She was watching the sky for any ravens as she ran to Patch's airfield. She was peeved how Raven always managed to leave no trace that even her faunus traits could pick up.

 _Why!?_ Finally, after what seemed like hours worth of running, she saw a black speck in the sky. Her keen eyesight confirmed it to be a nevermore.

 _I really hope the tenth time's the charm!_

She focused on the black speck and channeled her aura to perform her semblance. Her vision went white once more. Summer's vision returned right as the flabbergasted raven flew straight into her chest. She wrapped her arms around the bird and tried to teleport back to the ground, but her semblance wouldn't activate. "Oh fiddlesticks, this gonna hurt!" Summer immediately balled up around the raven in her arms while gravity pulled her back to earth.

The raven in her arms suddenly stopped being a raven. The now grown woman that Summer was clutching spun the two of them so she could take the brunt of the fall.

"Summer, let go of me," Raven commanded with a dark blush consuming her features. She was grateful that the shorter wolf faunus woman in her arms couldn't see her face.

 _Why is her chest so fucking soft._

"NEVER, IF I DO YOU WILL EITHER RUN,WALK,TELEPORT OR FLY, AWAY AND DON'T ACT LIKE YOU WON'T," Summer grabbed Raven's blade, "we talk, I give you sword back okay."

"Fine," Raven sighed after admiring the adorableness that was the upset Summer before her. "But could we go deeper into the forest?" Raven said, while watching Summer's ears stand in anticipation.

 **Several awkward minutes later…**

"So Raven, why did you leave?" Summer gulped, trying desperately to hold down the blush that always crept across her face when she talked to Raven.

 _5 years and I still have this dumb crush!_

"I am going back home and fulfilling my role in my tribe," Raven shrugged while avoiding eye contact with Summer

"REALLY! YOU'RE LEAVING TAI AND YANG FOR THEM!" Summer exploded at the taller woman before her.

Raven was staring right over Summer's head, knowing that she would be too adorable to handle."They raised Qrow and myself," Raven finally looked down at Summer, who's cheeks were currently puffed out and had a cute pink hue.

"AND!! FROM WHAT QROW TOLD ME IT WAS HORRIBLE," Summer stared into Raven's red eyes, water forming under her own.

 _How could she even consider going back there!_

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! ANYWAY WHY DO YOU CARE, SHOULDN'T YOU BE OFF WITH QROW?" Raven stared at Summer her right eye began shimmering.

"THE ONLY REASON I'VE BEEN WITH QROW SO MUCH IS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Summer sobbed. Raven reeled back while trying to process this revelation.

"What?"

"I've loved you since initiation. since the first day we meet, when we were partnered up I was a nervous wreck and I wasn't sure what to do and when we became best friends. I was afraid that our bond would lessen and that the team as a whole would suffer so I bottled it up and when I saw you kiss Tai,-" Summer had managed to get out between her sobs

"You saw that?" Raven choked out.

 _She's been in love with me all these years?_

"It wasn't that difficult to deal with the pain when you two kissed in the library. It wasn't that difficult to see you two flirt. But when I saw him propose...and saw you say yes. My heart shattered, but I kept on walking and I was content, dare I say overjoyed, to see you smile but broken by the fact that I wasn't giving you that joy. Qrow caught on and helped deal with the pain, thankfully not through his usual methods." Summer had finally calmed herself.

"Drowning his worries away with an unnecessary amount of alcohol," Raven scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"YeP, and when I saw Yang and you holding her. I saw and realized that you and I could only happen in my wildest dreams, or through breaking your relationship which I never would," Summer stopped rambling and looked down. After a deep breath, Summer pulled out her gauntlets determination filling her eyes. "So if you think I am going to let you throw away your happiness for your tribe, then I am sorry Raven, but I will die before I let you throw that away," Summer's eyes erupted into flames.

"Why Summer?" Raven took a defensive stance. Though even with Summer being as furious as she was, Raven had to stifle a snicker at how adorable she looked still.

"Because if you love something you let it go but if you truly love someone you do everything you can to keep THEM happy, and I won't let you do whatever you are planning. I don't care if you hate me," Summer puffed her cheeks again.

There was a pause before Raven finally doubled over laughing. "HAHAHAHHA, I am sorry, I am sorry, it's just you are too cute to be menacing," Raven held her stomach from the pain of laughing so hard.

"RAVEN! I JUST SPILLED MY BIGGEST SECRET AND AM TRYING TO DO SOMETHING GOOD HERE AND YOU'RE LAUGHING," Summer pouted.

"Please stop you are far too cute for your own good," Raven hugged Summer who blushed brighter than the flames coming from her eyes. Raven still barely managing to keep her blush down. "Oh, oh, wow, it's really that bad?" Raven looked at Summer's face shocked .

"YES YOU BIG JERK," Summer punched Raven who fell over grabbing Summer. "RAVVVEN! LET GO," the red in her cheeks turning even darker as she whined adorably.

"Can't dead," Raven smirked as she held fast to the wolf faunus in her arms while they continued to lay on the ground. Summer started thrashing, which only served to amuse Raven.

Summer gave up on breaking free of Raven's hold, "I just revealed my crush and you pull me into two hugs you big meanie."

"Yeah, you're not getting off that easy when you're this adorable," Raven chuckled lightly at Summer's confused expression.

 _Now or never I guess._

Raven pulled Summer so she could plant a long awaited kiss on her lips. The two women held the kiss until Raven let go of the wolf faunus. "I need to tell you somethings."

Summer clambored off of Raven so they both sit up. "I...never actually loved Tai...The tribe gave us a second mission to produce a child for the tribe," Raven looked to the ground in her shame. She could feel the rage radiating off of Summer. And for once, Raven knew she wouldn't find it cute. She took a few breaths before facing the wolf faunus next to her. "How could you do that to him, HE LOVED YOU!" Summer screamed. "Because I loved you, and the tribe would never let me be with you," Raven said in almost a whisper.

 **A.N Surprise I think. this is a thing colab bettwen myself and SeraphimNight my beta reader this will take less of our time so more stuff hehehehe :3**


	2. Optimism

This mission had not gone to plan.

 **A few days before…**

Summer was sitting at the dining table staring at the wall.

" Hey honey what are you doing,"

"Recollecting, still can't believe our little pups first words, still haven't forgiven you for that," Summer's eyes narrowed

"Hey she hasn't said any of the words since," Raven retorted

" She still said them, anyway where is she?" Summer looked around

"In the living room playing," Raven kissed Summer's forehead only to hear a ring coming from Summer's scroll only to notice a mission. "Why are you needed in Atlas for a small village being attacked they should have sent someone closer?"

"I don't know but if they did it means something really tough,"

"Okay but what are we going to do we where suppose to go see Tai and Yang today,"

" Well the truth to Tai and have him tell something to Yang,"

"Okay just don't die please," Raven looked into Summer's eyes sorrow filling her own

"where did this come from?" Summer hugged Raven

"Not sure just please,"

"Okay, now I am getting offended that you would think that a couple of Grimm would do me in,"

"Heh,"

"Well I gotta go," Summer grabbed her gauntlets Dancing Pedals before scurrying off

 **7 hours later**

"Miss Rose this is as far as we can take you." a man announced over the intercom.

"Thank you" Summer got off the bullhead. and looked at her scrolls _'okay so I need to go, northeast the village is named Inciglapito. Which is-_ ' "REALLY 2 DAYS" Summer looked at her scroll with an indicator notifying her that even if she found another pilot willing to take her even closer it would still take her 12 hours.

 **1 day later**

"Dumb Dad not giving me enough information. Having to walk for 1 day straight. That and there have been no grimm. what the hell." Summer kept on trekking thru the snow her wolf ears flopped down.

"HELP" a feminine yell was heard.

 _'Time to help_ ' Summer sprinted towards the scream she could start to see outline _'there, found them_ ' Summer teleported and blocked the Ursa strike and drove the blade of her gauntlet into its chest.

"Thank you, I am not sure if we would have survived," the woman got off the ground and started to sway her hands cradling a young girl.

"Oh no problem, the name's Summer Rose," She waved.

"Karamel Sundae, and this is my little girl is Neopolitan or just Neo," Karamel introduced herself as the small girl moved behind her.

"Hello Neo," Summer crouched and smiled at Neo. Neo just shifted more behind her mother's leg whimpering. _'Maybe she doesn't trust me._ ' "Don't worry you can trust me," Summer smiled.

"Sorry, Neo is rather shy," Karamel said as she picked up the young girl.

"I know how you feel," Summer sighed. Neo finally looked at the cloaked woman. Summer got a good look at her eyes one brown the other pink, "you have Heterochromia iridum." Neo started to nuzzle into her mother's neck. "Did I say another thing wrong?"

"Because of Neo's eye condition other children make fun of her,"Karamel sighed "Some even use violence."

"That's horrible, in my opinion, Neo you have the second prettiest set of eyes I have ever seen," Summer smiled warmly at Neo.

"Whose are the first," Karmel asked Neo turned to look at Summer curiously.

"Well, my lil pup of course!!" Summer looked at them her wolf ears straightening . "She also has silver eyes like mine. Let me show you a picture," Summer then pulls out a picture of her hugging Raven while cradling Ruby.

Neo blushed a bit ' _She is cute_ '.

"And who is the woman carrying your child, your big sister?" Karamel held the picture.

"That's my wife and her other mother," Summer had a proud grin.

Neo looked at the picture. ' _How can she have two mammas_ ,'

Summer looked up. "Before I forget, do you know where Inciglapito they have sent a distress call."

"Yes they are having a lot of trouble with Grimm as of late. We live close by. If you would like, you could stay with us while your helping the town."

"Thank you I appreciate the offer, but first we should head towards the village." _'Something is odd about these two._ '

 **Island of patch**

Raven pulled out her scroll and started a call "Hey Tai,"

"Hi Rav when are you two coming over Yang is getting ready to punch the house to dust"

"Well can't Summer had a mission to go on and we didn't didn't get a sitter,"

"Why not bring Ruby along?"

"I don't want Yang to think the reason I left was because of Ruby,"

"What about Ruby's grandpa,"

"The school year just started so he's ridiculously busy," Raven finished only to hear movement

"Mom, is that you when are you coming?"

"Hi sweetie I am sorry to tell you but Summer and I can't go,"

"Why not,"

"Well we have a mission to do,"

"Okay finish soon so you can get over here,"

"We will, see you soon," Raven ended the call "Now, to deal with you," Raven turned around face turning serious to see a baby girl playing with a toy grimm on the floor who look up at her and giggle destroying her serious look. "Ruby for dust sake stop being so adorable," Raven picked up Ruby only to have her boop her nose making a 'boop' noise. Raven's heart tighten ' _Oh gods did she give me cuteness heart attack_ '

"Momma awe yu oky?" Ruby asked head turned and her wolf ears flopping down and confusion on her face.

"Yea honey it's just your too cute," Raven smiled at her daughter. ' _I pray that you never weaponize your puppy eyes_.'

"Momma do you thik mom is goin to be oky?" Ruby's face turned grim.

 _'New objective never make Ruby sad._ ' "Of course she will be now come on let's bake some cookie to prepare for when mommy gets back."

Ruby smiled and started to bounce "Les go!!!"

Raven's smile lessened ' _please Summer make it back for her.'_

Ruby "COME ON MOMMA!"

 **Inciglapito**

"Well here we are," Karamel looked at the home which was a small rundown house

"Wow," Summer wasn't sure what to say

"We know it's not the best home but it's our home, right my little ice cream," Karamel looked at Neo who gave her a confirming nod.

After all three of them got in, Neo tugged at Summer's cloak "Thank….you," Neo whisperer

"No problem and quick question what faunus are you I'm a guess you and your momma are foxes," Summer smiled as she crouched down to touch the second set of ears causing Neo to hum.

"Be careful she might not let you go," Karamel sighed. "Neo come on we need to get you to bed," Neo yawned before hugging her mom who picked her up before taking her to her room Summer following suite. _'Maybe they wouldn't mind coming back with me '_

"Really that story," Karamel sighed when Neo gave her a confirming nod "you really like this story."

"Cause it's true," Neo smiled gently at her mother as she bundled up

"Really why do you think so my little ice cream?" Karamel put a knowing face

"Cause your one of the maidens mama," Neo smiled as sleep overtook her.

As she finished speaking Summer's eyes widened _'If she is one of the two then dad needs to know fast'_

"You don't believe her do you," Karamel worried expression was all Summer needed before she activated her maiden power.

"Summer Rose Summer Maiden Wolf Faunus Mother of Ruby Rose-Branwen and Wife of Raven Branwen who is the Spring Maiden at your services," Summer smiled as her eyes spewed flames.

"Wait your the daughter of the Ozpin the wizard!?!" _'She must really trust me to tell me the location of two maidens as well as her father oh well a truth for a truth_ ' Karamel sighed before focusing and her eyes spewing a white flame "So where's the fall maiden?"

"Not sure we are still looking for her, but why didn't you go to Ironwood or my dad,"

"Knowing Ironwood he would jump for joy at having a maiden and a small defenceless child that he could use as a test subject to use for his experiments, and it wouldn't be easy to bring a child with me all the way to Vale and even if so we made a home here,"

"Well I kinda need to at least inform my dad so after I am done with the mission I would think he would be glad to give you and Neo a home near Beacon, and if I convince Raven we could move closer, then Neo could become friends with Ruby," Summer started to jump and get a huge grin

"Well now I want to help you finish," Karamel smirked before moving towards a closet

"Are you sure, I am not sure how effective your fists would be against grimm," Summer looked at Karamel concerned

"Of course not I am gonna use this," Karamel pulled out a parasol and then detached the hilt to revel a sword. "Her name is Cherry,"

Summer's eyes widened and sparkled "Wow this is amazing the actual parasol is made of dust lined silk," Summer kept on talking.

"You really like weapons," Karamel looked at Summer with a disturbed look

Summer gave a sheepish smile, "You wouldn't believe."

"Well I am getting tired, I'll be heading off to bed," Karamel sighed before heading off to her room.

Summer heard steady breathing come from Karamel _'Dang forgot to ask where I was sleeping.'_ Summer then heard movement coming from Neo's room, Summer sneaked inside to see Neo sweating, twisting and turning _'Probably having a nightmare, oh I know.'_ "Strawberry and sugar song, Chocolate and a bitter step all tied down by Red marmalade, The sweet and bitter taste is one more memory we can't forget, it ties us together through one tiny link, it'll help create as spectacle that no one will ever forget," Summer sang lowly rubbing Neo's fox ears waiting for the little girl to fall asleep.

 **Island of Patch**

"Momma?" Ruby opened the door, walked in and jumped on the bed?

"Humh?" Raven sluggishly opened her eyes to see Ruby at the foot of the bed with tears streaming down her face "Ruby?"

"Can... I sle...ep with you," Ruby sobbed as she hugged her mom.

"Of Course honey come on," Raven smiled as she she placed an arm over her daughter, "Strawberry and sugar song, Chocolate and a bitter step all tied down by Red marmalade-"

"The sweet and bitter taste is one more memory we can't forget, it ties us together through one tiny link, it'll help create as spectacle that no one will ever forget," Ruby finished and afterwards yawned and snuggled closer to Raven who tightened the hug _'How are you and Summer so similar, both adorable, both unbelievably energetic and both cookieholic.'_

 _ **A.N Yep that's one more ch down also if you got the reference good on you if you didn't well now your gonna have to Google and spend not that long:3**_


	3. Comparison

Raven hummed along as she was getting breakfast ready for her and Ruby. She was nowhere near the chef Summer was, but she could make eggs and toast pretty well. While she was cooking, she reminisced about the last few years with her wife.

 **3 years ago**

 _Cliffside outside of Patch_

 _Raven stood at the altar staring into Summer's gorgeous silver eyes. Summer was wearing a handsome black tuxedo with silver trimming and a silver tie while Raven wore a white wedding dress with red trimming._

 _"Do you Raven Branwen take Summer Rose to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

 _"I do."_

 _"Do you Summer Rose take Raven Branwen to be your-" The priest couldn't finish as Summer had already voraciously tackled Raven and kiss her, "Summer, I appreciate the passion, I really do, but you have to answer him or it's not official."_

 _Summer backed off sheepishly, "I do."_

 **2 years ago**

 **In Atlas**

 _"Are you sure about this?" Raven asked her trembling wife._

 _"Yes, I want this. I want to have your child." Summer meekly answered._

 _Raven blushed wildly and stammered, "I-I'm right here w-with you then."_

 **Patch Present day**

"Heh," Raven looked at Ruby, who was trying to reach the cookie jar placed on the counter, "and what are you doing?"

Ruby froze in place out of fear, She turned around slowly hoping her mother wouldn't be angry "Not getting th cokie," Ruby gave a sheepish smile while desperately tried to lie.

"Oh really? Well, then you wouldn't mind if took these?" Raven mischievously smirked at her tiny daughter as she grabbed the jar and took one of the cookies and ate it.

"NO MAMA PLASE STAP! I JST WNT ONE," Ruby whimpered as she vainly tried to jump to get the cookie jar.

"As cute as her mother."

"Not until after breakfast," Raven placed the cookie jar on the table and knelt down to cheer up the wolf faunus only to feel pressure on her back. Raven slowly looked up towards the sound of cookies being swallowed.

"VICTORY!" Ruby cheered as she swallowed another cookie. Though the smile on her face quickly disappeared when she saw her mother's miffed expression.

"You are in a lot of trouble."

 **Inciglapito**

Summer, Karmel, and Neo had decided to wander around the village to pass time.

"It's very quiet," Summer said whilst she looked around.

"It's still quite early, most people don't come out until noon," Karamel looked behind her as Neo played around with Cherry.

' _Oh_ ' Summer mouthed upon hearing the reason. Her reaction made Neo giggled, "Well then do you know when the grimm usually attack?"

"That I am not sure of," Karamel felt a tug on her coat, only to look down to Neo pointing at an ice cream parlor. "No Neo no ice cream," Karamel's words only served to make Neo pout adorably.

"Where does that remind me of," Summer smiled fondly at the interaction between the mother and daughter.

Karamel resisted the child's cute expression for a few moments, then let out a sigh, "after we show Summer around then. do we have a deal?"

 **Patch**

"Mama," Ruby looked up at her mother.

"Yes, honey."

"Why don't I have a daddy?" Ruby looked up at Raven with curiosity.

' _I honestly hoped this day would have been further off,'_ Raven sighed and looked at her daughter with a soft expression."Well, you see I am your daddy, in a sense at least."

After that moment Ruby's face changed to one of horror, "SO YOU'Re A BOY?!"

Raven couldn't help but laugh, "No honey, I am a girl."

"Oh okay," Ruby looked strangely relieved by Raven's assurance.

 **Inciglapito**

"So Karamel, may I ask where Neo's father is? or other mothers? Other parents, yeah, let's go with that," Summer looked at Karamel who now slumped in a mix of shame and emotional pain.

"Sadly, My ex, her father, left me when I told him about Neo," Karamel shrugged

Summer chuckled sheepishly, kicking herself internally, " _dang it! I want it to know more, not make her feel sad._ " "I am sorry Karamel didn't want to make you feel bad,"

Karamel sighed and looked at Neo, who gave her a big smile. "I can't afford to dwell on the past, he left, I had Neo, and I am far happier with my little ice cream then a man who decided to leave me just because I was carrying his child," Karamel smiled down at Neo and rubbed her left faunus ear. "Well, I think that covers the entirety of the town," at the mention of it Neo started to jumping excitedly, "yes, Neo let's go get your ice cream."

"She reminds me way too much of Ruby that it's getting creepy," Summer nervously laughed.

"In what way?" Karamel turned to look at Summer as Neo scurried off to get her sweet sweet reward.

"Well both have a unique pair of eyes, both are faunus, and both have an addiction to a specific set of sweets. Neo Ice cream and my little rose cookies," Summer said as she and Karamel walked around the corner.

"FREAK!" Summer's attention was immediately called a boy shoving Neo into the snow and walk towards his parents.

" _This better not be racism!_ "

"HEY," Summer furiously glared at the two adults.

Summer's shout got the parents' attention. The two looked back to see no one, but when they looked back in the direction they were walking only to bump into Summer who had a devilish smile "Hi there, I can't help but notice that your child just pushed that girl over there and didn't apologize."

"Yes and? He was just showing that little freak the truth," The father of the boy stared with disgust at Neo, who was right now being picked up by Karamel.

"In what way is that girl?" Summer's eyes narrowed, cold fury bleeding into her voice.

"As a faunus and for her freaky eyes," the mother boorishly added.

"Are you serious?" Summer's words dripped with so much venom that both parents just gawked at the cloaked huntress. " _Killing these two isn't worth the effort, but something needs to be done here._ "

Suddenly, Summer had an idea that might at least save the boy. She knelt down to the boy's height and looked him straight in the eyes, "what's your name kid?"

"C-Cardin Winchester."

"Well Cardin, you see, your village is under attack by a whole bunch of evil grimm, and I have been sent to protect you, your family, and the rest of your village," Summer's words were cheerfully dripped with fury while she pulled down her hood, revealing her extra pair of ears. "But if you aren't going to be welcoming to me, then I might just have to leave the village," the wolf faunus' appearance and words shocked the trio. "And I hope all the other faunus guarding the village don't leave too when I tell them I can't stay because of your family," Summer smirked in satisfaction as the boy was starting to understand what was being said. "So please don't make enemies of people who genuinely want to help you," Summer sighed.

Summer stood up and gave the parents a final death glare before walking over to Neo who was still crying, who let go of her mother to hug the wolf faunus. "It's okay Neo, they're not worth your tears," she pulled away before giving her a big smile. "Come on let me get you some ice cream."

"Okay," Neo held onto Summer, "Missus Summer, wh do thy hrt us?"

"Because people like to think different is bad," Summer words didn't reassure the girl, "but different just means different. Now, onto ice cream!"

"Onto ice cream!" the two fox faunus cheered having been cheered up by Summer.

 **A/N: hey this is Sera, just leaving a note for once to show I am somehow involved in writing this. _TIME FOR TEARS next ch will be fucking depressing_**


	4. The day everything changed(depressing af

**_A.N I AM NOT OKAY I AM SORRY if we make anybody cry while reading this I apologize but this was our goal I need a hug (Eden) ps don't listen to this with sad music don't please_**

 **(Sera): listen to sad music while reading this. Let the pain in.**

 ** _(EDEN) yeah probably yeah good idea if ya want to cry today (recommendation johnny cash's hurt)_**

 **(Sera): On a serious note, this was the hardest chapter we've had to write so far. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, or at least are moved by it.**

 **Inciglapito**

Flames and screaming filled the streets of the village. Summer was alerted to the grimm attack as soon as it happened. But in the measly five minutes, it took her to reach the village, it was already all but destroyed.

"Aahhh!"

A nearby scream caught her attention, and she immediately went about slaying grimm and rescuing survivors. Summer saw Cardin and his family cowering in fear as an Ursa was cornering them, Summer hesitated before using her semblance and slowly digging Dancing Pedals into its torso before effortlessly decapitating it "Are all of you okay?"

"We're fine," The father gave a nod before picking up Cardin.

Summer gave a nod and smile, "good head in that direction there should be more survivors," As she saw the family run for safety a small frown came to her face ' _Please forgive me Raven if I don't make it back,_ ' Summer then dashed towards the horde of grimm coming to her only to see them be incinerated by flames from behind her "OH WHAT NOW," Summer was about ready to stab the creature behind her only to notice Karamel stab a beowolf "Karamel?"

"Thought you needed some help," Karamel smirked only to see Summer give her a look of disbelief.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU NEED TO GO GET NEO AND LEAVE NOW!" Summer's eyes started to spew flames, righteous fury blinding her senses.

"Yes I get it but you are going to die if you stay here, Ruby is waiting for you."

"I KNOW! BUT UNLIKE MYSELF, YOUR AN ONLY PARENT IF YOU DIE NEO WON'T HAVE ANYBODY!" Summer then calmed down and wiped away a few tears that had build up under her eyes. "Don't let two children lose a parent," Karamel stood there for a few seconds before giving a weak nod

"Don't die, Summer, Your little rose needs you," Karamel created a wall of flames stopping the grimm that were about to claw Summer and ran.

"Time to see how much blood you grimm have," Summer stared at the hoard of grimm small smile growing on her face

 **Island of Patch**

"Momma?" Ruby came to the living room

"Yes, little rose" Raven looked down her eyes slowly widening at the small glow come from Ruby " _She's unlocking her aura, how?"_

"I fel funy," Ruby looked up at her mother who knelt down and smiled calmly to ease her panic "Don't worry honey you're just unlocking your aura it should stop in a couple of seconds."

As the glow grew brighter and brighter Raven just stared more confused by it. ' _That's strange her aura should have calmed down by now._ " Then her eyes widen as the glow exploded in all directions " _No no no no no no no!_ " Raven stared in terror at her daughter for a couple seconds trying to register what had happened. Her face not changing but small tears rolling down her face.

"Momma?" Raven snapped back to reality and immediately hugged Ruby and wept on her shoulder she tightened the hug. "I am so sorry Ruby so so sorry," Raven kept on mumbling between sobs and tears Ruby hugged her mother trying to stroke the black mane of hair with her hands to comfort her.

 **Inciglapito**

"Th…..aths,...the last…. of them," Summer laid down on the snow blood gushing out from her torso, Summer slowly pulled out 4 photos one of her, Raven, and Ruby, one of her and Ozpin, one of team STRQ, and one of Yang and Tai, "I am…...sor…...ry Qrow th..at I didn't return your feelings, and I am so..ry that you ha.d to de..al with me ." Summer dropped the photo of STRQ and slowly crawled to a rock to perch herself up then she looked down at the three photos in her hands, her eyes welling up "I am…. so sorry.….Tai for ta….king yo...ur love, I am sorry….ng for not bein….g a go...od mo..th..er I …n law," Summer then discarded the photo "I am sor…ry da...d that I ha...d t.o di..e be….for.e you pl….ease he...lp Ra….ven wi….th Ruby," Summer discarded the photo and coughed up some blood which rubbed on her cloak, she started to cry as she looked at the final photo tears streaming down her face "I a...m so so sorry Raven, my sw….et birdy ple….ase for….give me help Ruby with the po...wer, Ruby, my sweet, lit...tle pup….I hop…..e y…...ou don't gr….ow up hati….ng me a…..nd don't grow up hating Hum….anity," Summer closed her eyes "Straw..berry and a sug...ar so...ng Cho…...cla….te an..d a bit….ter ste…...p all tie…..d tog…..ther by re…..d mar…"

"You can't die," Karamel could only tearfully watch the life drain from Summer's petite body. They had made it to the last bullhead. They had fought through an endless tide of grimm to get there, and none of them came out unscathed. She looked down at Neo's small body in her arms, the only sign she was alive was her weak, ragged breathing. Karamel herself was bleeding out through side. Medics finally descended on the trio. They hurriedly put both Summer's body and Neo on stretchers and tried to help Karamel walk to the airship. She almost made it there when her legs gave out and the medic was forced to carry her. She put down next to Neo and Summer. She could feel the adrenaline wearing off, but instead of pain, she only felt numb. Some part of her knew this was it. Suddenly, a buzzing beside her caught her attention. It was Summer's scroll. Not sure what possessed her to do it, she weakly retrieved the device from the body. The caller ID read 'Birdy' and the picture shown was of Raven and Ruby. Karamel knew she had no other choice but to answer.

"SUMMER! Thank god you answered!"

Karamel choked on the words as they came out of her mouth, "I'm so sorry." The woman on the other end of the call gasped, "no, no, no." The woman devolved into sobbing. Karamel looked at her friend's body, then to her daughter. "Raven?" Karamel's voice came out so weak she feared the woman didn't hear her. "Yes, how do you know my name?" The fox faunus was relieved that she'd been heard. "Your wife wouldn't stop bragging about you and ruby while she stayed at my house," Karamel responded with a weak and painful chuckle.

"That certainly sounds like her."

Karamel took a deep ragged breath, feeling herself weaken further. "Raven, I need to ask something, something that's going to be really hard." There was a pause as if Raven already knew, "what is it?" Karamel smiled meekly at the paradoxically harsh and gentle words. A painful cough and sputtering of blood reminded Karamel of the task at hand. "I'm not going to make it, I've lost too much blood and my aura has long since been depleted. My daughter is next to me right now, and soon, she will have no one left to take care of her."

"I-I can't."

"Raven, please," Karamel's pleading voice said far more than her words could. There was another pause. "I-I, yes, I'll do my best." Karamel looked at her unconscious daughter and smiled meekly, "if a quarter of what Summer said was true, then...you'll...be." Karamel lost all strength and darkness closed in on her. "Momma loves you, Neo."

 ** _A.N I need hugs(Eden)_**


	5. Beginning of new lives

_**A.N this is the last of the help I want to cry arc after this it should get brighter**_

 **Island of Patch**

"Please pick up!" Raven said between tears and sobs looked down at her scroll face panicking when she heard the line connect.

"Hello Raven, why are you calling me so late-"

"Ozpin, I'm…. Sum….. Summer is dead," Raven looked towards the living room as she saw Ruby playing innocently on the floor.

Ozpin face changes to a miffed expression, "Raven don't joke like th-"

"OZPIN I SAW THE TRANSFER OF MAIDEN POWER!" Raven yelled into her scroll.

"Raven don't lie to me," Ozpin started to panic and looked at his desk with a photo of his wife, Summer and himself.

"Why, would I lie about this!," Raven cried, "Look I am going to go finish a promise I made I'll send you a picture," Raven ended the call before heading to Ruby.

"Momma, are you okay?" Ruby looked up at Raven whipping away a couple of tears.

"Yes honey just need to go out for a bit don't worry I'll be back soon,'" Raven bent down and kiss Ruby's forehead then went outside and opened a portal. ' _I promise you, Ruby I will never leave you_ ,'

 **Outside of Inciglapito**

Raven looked on as she saw a makeshift hospital, ' _Dear God_ ,' Raven started to hurry through the area only to stop at a bed with a white cloak ripped apart and stained with blood, her face tearing up as she crumbled to the floor grabbing the clock only to feel a small tug to see Neo holding Cherry and lifting up a photo, of Ruby, Raven and Summer "Is your name Neo?" Raven looked on as the girl who gave a weak nod "Do you know who I am?" She got another weak nod "Well I am going to take you home with me okay," Neo held on to Raven as she grabbed the cloak and creating a portal only to see Neo whimper behind her "Don't worry, it won't hurt you," Raven held Neo's hand and guided her through.

 **Island of Patch**

Neo honestly didn't know what to feel anymore. She woke up an hour ago only to find her mother lying dead next to her. Then when she tried to use her voice to talk to Summer, not only could she not produce anything other than a painful rasp, she discovered that Summer had also died. The adults had tried to take her from her mother's and Summer's bodies, but she fought tooth and nail to stay with them. Now she was with Summer's wife, Raven Neo thought she remembered, who had just walked her through a menacing red portal. And now there she stood in front of a simple home surrounded by forest. Raven let out a strangled breath, "Ruby, mine and Summer's daughter, doesn't know that Summer...passed away." Raven looked like she was about to cry again. Another ragged breath filled the silence as Raven looked down at Neo, "I...it's going to crush her, just like you feel right now."

Neo didn't know what Raven expected of her but nodded nonetheless. Neo watched Raven bite her lip then look at the door for a moment.

Finally, Raven took the first step towards her home, looking like each step harder than the last. The pair reached the door and Raven raised a fist as she debated on whether or not to knock. But then Neo watched the hand lower and grab the doorknob. The door creaked as it opened, obviously alerting whoever was in the house as small footsteps closed in on them.

"Momma, dih you get mommy?"

Neo saw a little girl come scrabbling out. Neo had seen the many pictures of Ruby, but none of them truly showed how much she looked like Summer. She even tried to call out Summer's name, but only a painful, hoarse cough came out. This stopped Ruby in her tracks.

"Momma, who's dat? An where's mommy?"

Raven opened her mouth to answer, but only a sob came out.

"Momma?"

Neo looked at Raven, then to Ruby. She could feel the urge to cry well up in her throat. Strangely though, she knew what to do. Neo, let go of Raven's hand, which quickly shot to her mouth to help muffle her sobs. Ruby just kept looking between her mother and Neo as she approached, tears washing away her confusion. When Neo got in Arm's length of Ruby, she had completely devolved into sobbing. Neo just wrapped the little faunus in a hug and held her as she cried.

 **Few mins, of a lot of crying later**

"So mommy's gon wil she evr com bak?" Ruby looked up at Raven who cradled the girl,while Neo was in the bathroom and gave a slow nod to Ruby

"No lil pup,she's gone forever."

Ruby quickly got angry, "But why is she not coming back?"

"Because sweetie she can't," Raven hug tightened on the girl.

"Why was I not a good girl," Ruby's face turned one of confusion.

"No sweetie you did your best it's just that sometimes the world does things, things we can't control, the only thing we can do right now is try to stay happy," Ruby just gave a weak nod and hugged Raven.

Raven returned the hug only to feel another set of tiny arms wrap around her and notice Neo do the same "Okay, I need you two to stay here, I need to talk with your Grandpa, Ruby." Raven walked into the living room and turned the television on to Ruby's favorite cartoon channel. "Now don't tear the house down while I'm gone."

"Yes momma," Neo opened her mouth to say something only to hear the raspy noise and just gave her a weak nod

"Okay, I love you both," Raven walked through a portal.

Ruby gave Neo a mischievous smile, "So want to stel the cokies?"

Neo gave Ruby the same grin ' _I like her already_ ,' Ruby after pushing a chair and getting the jar off the counter Ruby grabbed two cookies and handed one to Neo " So yor a fauns two," Neo gave another nod "Whre you thre the plce tht mommy left," Neo hesitated but gave another nod "Why don't you talk?" Neo immediately froze and started to well up with tears, Ruby immediately started to panicked and hugged Neo calming the girl down ' _She's a lot like Summer,'_ Neo wormed her way deeper into the embrace as the both looked at the clock trying to figure out what time it was.

 **Beacon, Ozpin's tower**

"Mr. Rose, your daughter in law is here,"

"Thank you for informing me, let her up,"

 **Few minutes later** ,

Raven walked into the office and held out the cloak and looked at Ozpin.

Ozpin just stood there hands slowly breaking the cup in his hands, " They wouldn't let me see the body, I am sorry Ozpin," Ozpin slowly closed his eyes and exhaled.

"So, Ruby is the Summer maiden," Ozpin changed the subject.

Raven grew a small smile, "Yes,.

"Did you see anybody named Karamel Sundae."

"No, she died as well, but I do have her daughter, Neo," Raven looked at Ozpin who had the same cold calculated look.

"So all that's left is fall,"

"What?!"

"Summer sent me a message confirming that Karamel was the Winter maiden if Neo is her daughter," Ozpin trailed on waiting for Raven to catch up

"Yeah, yeah she is most likely the winter maiden, but what do we do,"

"The best thing to do is have the two stay here-,"

"No no no no, I will not have two girls locked up here."

"You can't take care of both Raven, especially if you are hunting and I never said they wouldn't be allowed to leave but if they were here all of Beacon's faculty will be watching over them."

"Still-"

"And, Rose's have a history with being hunters and huntress."

"Heh, Okay, but give me a bit," Raven opened a portal and looked back eye spewing flames, "BUT, if at any point you try and use either one of them as a chess piece I WILL, BEAT THE EVER LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU," Raven left immediately afterwards

Ozpin looked at the cloak in his hands and hugged it, "Why Summer, why did you have to leave, tell Viridi I love her."

 **Island of Patch**

Raven stood at the door, afraid of what she'd have to tell her daughter and Neo. Slowly, she reached for the knob. Opening the door, she was only greeted by cartoons. Not seeing the girls, Raven walked over and turned off the television. Once silence permeated the house, she heard soft snoring behind her. She turned around to find Ruby and Neo passed out on the couch and holding each other. She walked over to them, and on closer inspection, found both covered in cookie crumbs. A soft smile grew on her face, "my precious girls." She picked up both little girls gently and carried them with her to her bed. She laid them down on the bed next to her with Ruby closest to her and brought the cover up over all three.

 _"Summer...Thank you for giving me such a wonderful little girl. And Karamel, I will do my best to take care of your daughter."_

She pulled both girls closer to her and let sleep take her.

 **A/N: (Sera):**

 **Yay for cute fluffiness, especially after all these feels. Even we got tired of that.**

 **Hope you guys and gals enjoyed this chapter!**

(EDEN) NO MORE DEPRESSION WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO seriously this is a one time thing no more of this for the future, God what we have planned hehehehe HahAHaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH :3


	6. Big decision

**Island of Patch**

 **Xiao Long House**

Raven walked up to the door and was trying to knock on the door but hesitate 'This is not going to go well,' then went through with it and finally hit the door, then waited a couple of moments then heard movements and then saw the door move, Taiyang looked at his ex-wife with a confusion "Hey Rav?"

"Hi Tai," Raven looked down at the ground. Tai went to hug, Raven stopped him by raising a hand, "May I come in?"

Tai immediately was snapped out of his daze, "Oh um yeah come on in."

Raven immediately went to the living room a small smile crept on her face 'Nothing has changed,' small tears started to roll down Raven's cheek.

Tai noticed and got worried "Raven, what happened?"

Raven looked back to her ex-husband and in a cold broken voice "Could we sit down what I am going to say isn't pretty."

After both had made there way to the living room Raven slowly opened and closed her mouth for a bit before finally speaking, "As of yesterday the huntress by the name of Summer Rose was reported dead killed by grimm while protecting a village." Raven looked up at the face in disbelief then sighed "and I am also leaving for Beacon to stay with Ozpin."

Tai didn't know what to say and just stared at Raven in disbelief, "Please Raven, don't lie to me." Raven just stared at him with a cold dead stare which was all the confirmation he needed, "Dear gods," leading to both adults looking down.

"MOMMA," both adults snapped out of there trance as a yellow mane ran and tackled Raven "Hi there firecracker," Raven went to pat Yang's head only for her to move away "NO," Yang screamed, Raven gave her a small smile "and why not?" Yang gave an embarrassed look and mumbled "It took me a long time to get it like yours." Raven gave a small chuckle making Yang smile "What were you telling dad?" Raven smile lessened "That I am going to be staying at Beacon for the time being," Yang frowned a bit, "and Summer?" Raven winced a bit " Summer is….. going with me we're going to start helping Ozpin with Beacon" Yang smiled "Okay," Raven looked up at the clock "Well gotta go."

"Momma?"

"Yes, sweety?"

"Will you come back?"

"Of Course Firecracker, I will come back."

 **Rose Branwen house**

Neo came awake to feel herself being wrapped in another's arms. At first, she was startled and panicked, but then she saw two little wolf ears on top of a head that was nuzzled into her collarbone. Her panic subsided as she watched tears twitch every time she breathed. Then she came to realize her surroundings. " _Oh, right,_ " Neo thought as she remembered everything that happened recently. She hugged the wolf faunus in her arms tighter and starts crying quietly. Soon, Ruby started wiggling in Neo's hold. "Too tight," the girl mumbled into Neo's shirt. She struggled for a moment, but she must have noticed Neo's crying because she stopped after managing to look up at Neo.

"Are you Okie, Neo?"

Neo only shook her head in response. Ruby hugged Neo and Rubbed her ears "I am sorry, Neo I nt sure wht hapned, but I know tht it was hard so, cry I'll be here to mke you hapy."

As both kept on hugging the door to the room opened "Hi Momma," Ruby smiled, Raven smiled as she hugged both girls,

"Neo, I know it hurts, but your mom wouldn't want you to be sad all the time," Raven smiled down "Come on we need to get ready to leave."

"Why, momma," Ruby looked

"We need to talk to your grandpa," as soon as Raven said this Ruby smiled and jumped up and down.

"Really!"

"Yes," Raven looked at Neo who was worried, "Don't worry Neo he won't make fun of you. He may be cryptic, but he's nice...usually." The last bit of Raven's statement obviously did not inspire confidence in the small child.

"Oh, he's supa cool Neo, he always has cookies!" Ruby hopped up and down in her excitement. Then she suddenly stopped. "Wat, why are we goin to see granpa?" the small wolf faunus asked with her head adorably cocked to the side.

Raven sighed, "He wants us to live at Beacon, with him." Raven wasn't too shocked to see the cheshire grin on Ruby's face. "Really?" the small girl asked, practically vibrating with excitement. Neo and Raven couldn't help but smile at Ruby.

 **Ozpin's tower**

Ozpin looked up from his work as he saw the door to the elevator move, "GRANDPA!" He smiled as he got up only to feel a small weight on his torso, "hi." Ruby looked up at Ozpin giving a wide smile.

"Hello, Ruby," Ozpin looked up at the cowering girl behind Raven "and you must be Neo if I'm not mistaken." Neo looked up to the man noticing small similarities between him and Summer from their posture to the kind look in their eyes. Once again, Neo felt safe just by looking into his eyes. She gave him a curt nod to confirm who she was. Then the gray-haired man's expression softened, "I am so sorry to hear about your mother." Neo gave a small nod. Ozpin tried giving the girl an inviting smile, "It's okay, you can talk to me." Neo looked down then tried to speak only to have the raspy noise come out instead of her voice and sharp pain ripped through her throat. Ozpin saw this and his expression twisted with concern. He immediately looked to his daughter in law for answers, who was now tending to the multicolored girl.

"Neo, you need to stop trying to talk until your throat heals more. The grimm smoke and regular smoke did a lot of damage," Raven said while trying to console the child. Ozpin bit back his pity for the child. Despite his original reservations about her and their initial conflict, Raven was a good woman and an even better mother. Neo and Ruby were in good hands, even if he was giving those hands help.

"Raven...Thank you for being a loving wife to my daughter and an amazing mother to my granddaughter. I know having you move here to Beacon will be hard on you and the girls. But I promise that myself and the rest of the staff will do everything in our power to help," Ozpin said softly, each word genuine and completely heartfelt.

Raven looked back at him with a myriad of emotions, "Thank you."

"Can I hav some cookies now?" Ruby asked quietly, but still breaking the bittersweet atmosphere. Ozpin sighed happily at his little granddaughter, "yes, you may, why don't you ask Neo if she would like some too." Ruby's head snapped over to the fox faunus with a huge grin plastered on it. Neo nodded her head vigorously. Ozpin chuckled and reached down to the lowest right drawer on his desk. Opening the drawer that was filled with cookies ' _So that's where Summer got all those damn cookies,'_ Raven smiles as she saw Ruby swallow the cookie and Neo giggle

 _ **A.N**_

 _ **[EDEN] So yeah that's the ch**_

 **(Sera): too much adorableness.**

 _ **Eden: yep also smash 5 :D**_


	7. Transition

**A.N: [Eden] Hey so from this point on**

 **Neo's signs will be in ' ' example 'Hi I want Ice Cream'**

 **Speach will stay the same being in " "**

 **Thoughts will be** ** _italic_**

 **1 year later**

Raven underestimated how hard it would be to raise two little girls at once, as well as spend time with her oldest daughter.

Yang, there was an issue Raven never wanted to face. Never let it be said that she had dumb daughters. Yang figured out that Summer had passed away a mere two months later, and all by herself too. Raven was sad to see her daughter crushed by the news, and guilty when she had to reject Yang's request to visit her at Beacon.

Though what no one realized was Yang's growing contempt for her half sister. A contempt that grew whenever Raven mentioned Ruby, which unfortunately was quite often.

Ruby and Neo, on the other hand, were having the time of their lives. Granted, Beacon was never equipped to handle small children, especially not two very young girls with maiden powers. Luckily, the incidents were limited to occasional gusts of wind, frozen mustaches, and static shocks.

The girls really enjoyed all the care the faculty and students gave them.

Especially the day before the anniversary of Summer's and Karamels death.

It was the day of and Raven and the girls had all the emotional support they needed to go to the gravestones. A day that would see them have a new addition to their 'small' family.

"Are we almost there mommy?"

"Soon, sweetie."

'Really?'

"Really Neo. Now come on you two, or it will take us all day." Ruby and Neo both nodded and picked up their pace.

Time actually passed pretty quickly on the quiet trip. The trail had weaved through the forest to the cliff overseeing the ocean. Near the cliff edge were two gravestones. The first had a Rose carved into it and read 'Summer Rose-Branwen. Thus kindly I scatter'. The other didn't have an emblem, but read 'Karamel Sundae. The warmest heart in the tundra'. The mood became somber. "Hey Momma, it's been a while," Ruby started first. She didn't know why she was talking to the gravestone, but it felt right. She paused and looked up at her human mother who gave her an encouraging smile. A smile that was turned to Neo as well who nodded and began her silent conversation.

"We really miss you, but we're doing okay. We moved to Beacon with Grandpa, and it's been really cool. Everyone's been really nice."

Neo wrapped her arms around Ruby and she returned the embrace.

"This was her favorite spot, don't know if I told you girls that," Raven said softly. "This is also where we had our wedding," Raven closed her eyes trying to stay strong for both girls.

Ruby and Neo looked at each other, tears already running down their faces, and then hugged Raven's a while of crying and consoling each other, the trio turned to leave. They said their goodbyes and promised to come by later. But as they were about to enter the forest to leave, A high pitched yawn sounded behind them. They turned back to find a small two tailed fox waking up on the cliff.

"Mommy?"

'Can we keep it?'

"Um, sure?" Raven wasn't quite sure what else to say. She wasn't prepared to deal with the combined puppy eyes of Neo and Ruby today.

The girls squealed in celebration and darted towards the animal that was still opening its eyes. Mismatched silver and light brown found the approaching girls and went wide. Neo and Ruby were blinded by a sudden puff of flame just before they reached the fox and found that only empty air remained where their target once stood.

"Awwww," Ruby deflated

"I'm sorry sweetie, maybe we'll see it again," Raven comforted the two girls who were disappointed that the creature vanished. After the girls let out one last whine of defeat, they once again turned to go home.

 **Several hours later**

"Remember girls, eat your ice cream before it melts and drips on the floor. Dear brothers, what was Ozpin thinking making that tub of ice cream," Raven grumbled as she opened the door to their _apartment_ they had been living in for the past year. Ozpin had two rooms meant for teachers renovated into a single apartment. " _That man always amazes me with his willingness to do the ridiculous."_

"Mommy, um, look," Ruby pointed at the couch in living room, and right in the middle of it was the two-tailed fox from before. It was peacefully sleeping while curled in on itself.

'Is this how you get a fox?' Neo's sign said with the addition of a cartoon fox head.

"I'm gonna pet it," Ruby exclaimed as she slowly approached it. When she got within a few feet of it, the fox raised its head and looked her in the eye. Ruby stopped and gazed into the mismatched eyes, there was an intelligence to them. "Can I pet you?" Ruby asked meekly. The fox nodded approval with a soft look, and Ruby began gently petting it.

"Well, I guess we have a fox now, I'll let your grandpa know. Glynda's gonna flip."

Neo prodded Ruby's shoulder so she could show her sign. 'What are we gonna call him/her?' The sign had a heart in the bottom right corner this time.

"Shin. it's a word from old mistralian that means heart. What do you think?" The fox looked at the two girls for a moment, then it closed its eyes as if mulling over the name. Eventually, it opened its eyes again and let out a short high pitched bark that sounded like a confirmation.

 **2 years later**

Ruby was sitting at a desk near Beacon's forge with a bunch of sketches ' _Mom already said no to a scythe, I want something fast so large weapons are out, Too many swords everywhere-"_

"Hi Ruby," as a welding mask appeared in front of her

"WHAH," Ruby fell over, as Ruby recoiled from her fall she saw the form in front of her drawings "AUNT PEACH STAP," Ruby jumped up only to be stopped by a hand

"These designs are not that bad, why aren't you using them," Peach looked down at Ruby

"I haven't found the **one** , as you would put it, Mom still won't let me use a scythe for some reason and I've gone through evreeeeeeeything," Ruby groaned in frustration

"How about a wakasahi," Peach looked at Ruby

"Ah, wakisushi?" Ruby gave a look of confusion

Peach gave Ruby an offended look "No wakizashi it's kind of a Katana's dagger."

Ruby thought about it for a bit then nodded "um, do you have one I could try,"

"Um no, last time I made a weapon an idiot broke his broadsword, and I needed to make him a spear," Ruby gave an 'o' sound only to hear a maniacal cackle come from the white-coated professor "Alright let us begin, so what do you want it to be made of," Peach started to draw a simple wakizashi

"Not sure," Ruby realized had been to caught up in the weapon then what it would be made out of

"Alrighty then, Titanium it is, Any enhancements?" Peach wrote it down

"Is there any way of making it deadlier," Ruby gave a mischievous smile

Peach cackle "Well we could make it monomolecular,"

"Wha,"

"It's essentially one molecule thick,"

"OH, but won't the blade be invincible?"

"Not Exactly but that's for another time anything more,"

"Could we make the blade extend out," Ruby looked at a rough sketch of a wakizashi

"YeP,"Peach wrote down the final item "Okay, Well then let's begin,"

 **1 hour later filled with maniacal cackling**

Raven was heading to the forge as complaints from students something about Maniacal screaming ' _Peach better not be making Ruby a scythe, I don't want her or Neo anywhere near that drunken mess_ ,'

As she entered the forge she had the unfortunate pleasure of seeing Ruby and Peach standing on tables laughing maniacally with lightning bolts flew everywhere "WHAT THE HELL,"

"RAVEN/MOM YOU RUINED A MOMENT," Ruby and Peach both glared only to get an even worse one from Raven and got off the tables

"What were you two doing? I was getting complaints from students about maniacal cackling " Raven glared at both making them nervous

Ruby looked up to Peach " We were making my new weapon?" Ruby winced and looked away from the glare only for it to be moved away from her

"Peach is it a scythe?"

Peach started to sweat a bit under the pressure, "No it's a monomolecular titanium wakizashi with an extendable blade."

"Good," Raven started to walk away "just keep the hysterical laughter to a minimum,"

Ruby looked back at the forged "So is it done,"

Peach walked to the forged "Yeah it should be and it's gone,"

"Wha," Ruby walked up to the forge only to notice only to hear a bark from behind them as they turned around to see Shin holding the wakizashi "So is shin holding the monomolecular wakizashi,"

Peach nodded "Yes,"

"Should we worry," Ruby slowly turned to Peach

"Possibly,"

"So why aren't we chasing her,"

"Because a teleporting fire-breathing fox is holding it,"

Ruby slowly walked up to Shin only for her to teleport away "Shin please come back I need my weapon," Ruby then looked outside to see Shin looking directly at Ozpin's tower and erupt into flames"NO NO NO,"

Peach looked outside to notice the same thing "Welp I am so fired," Peach said as she heard screams coming from Ozpin's tower

 _ **A.N**_

 _ **[Eden] We are so dead also Peach's design is based of her concept design, Seriously why wasn't she used in the show I mean look at her, she looks amazing**_

 _ **EDIT**_

 _ **THANK YOU ALL FOR GETTING US TOO 100 follows!**_


	8. bond

(Sera): you can blame me for the delayed release

 _ **Eden:always blame Sera :3**_

(Sera): I'm a very blamable person.

 _ **Eden: so just to be clear.**_

"Hi" is speech

" _Is thought"_

'Yo' is Neo's sign

" **Bold** " **is bond**

 **We do not own anything of importance, otherwise Strawberry Ice cream would be canon** _ **yes yes it would**_

"Ugh," Ruby groaned in her bed.

'Kill us,' Neo held up a sign with poorly written font.

"No I won't kill you it's just a simple fever," Raven looked at Neo before giving her a pill which was swallowed .

Raven was honestly at her wit's end with her girls being as sick as they were. While their complaining was blowing their summertime colds out of proportion, her daughter and adoptive daughter were rightfully bedridden. Shin looked absolutely confused on which bed to hop into to top things off.

' _This is not a fever, it's death coming for us_ ,' "The migraines are back," Ruby held her head as she heard the door open.

"Took you guys long enough," Raven looked back as Peach, Ozpin, and Glynda came through the door.

"Soorrrry, but Beacon can't exactly run itself and we had classes to take care of," Peach smiled as she moved towards Ruby.

"Yes, not all of us can and will drop everything for a few sick children," Glynda sighed while glancing over at Ozpin who had his arms laden with a ridiculous amount of groceries.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Glynda."

"Of course you don't," the blonde grumbled, "now, how are they doing?"

Peach had just finished her examination of the girls when the question was asked, despite Raven constantly pestering her throughout the entire process. "They're fine, their fever has gone down and should break soon," Peach growled as she shooed Raven back.

"Then why are they in so much pain?" Raven seethed.

Peach just crossed her arms and gave the mother a disbelieving look, "They're still sick, the body pains will pass soon after the fever breaks."

" **Ugh, their arguing is making my head hurt worse!** " Ruby internally cried as to not worry her mother further.

" **Same here** _."_

" _..."_

" _..."_

" **Neo** _?"_

" **Ruby** _?"_

" **Can you hear my-** "

" **Thoughts, yes** ,"

"Mom," Ruby and Neo looked on as the adults arguing "Mom," Ruby and Neo gave each other a look as they rolled their eyes "MOM!"

"What, Ruby," Raven looked back in slight annoyance.

"We think we figured out the problem."

"Yeah it's just a fever," Peach looked back to the two with a rather unamused expression.

'Well then we are going crazy, because I can hear a voice that sounds like Ruby.'

"And I can hear a voice that might sound like Neo," Ruby commented.

The silence in the room was deafening.

" **I don't think they believe us,** " Neo sent to Ruby with a grimace.

" **I'm not sure I believe us** ," Ruby responded with a blank look on her face.

" **We're talking with thoughts right now, how can** _ **you**_ **not believe us** ," Neo growled through the link, bond, thing that now connected her to Ruby.

" **I dunno, this is really weird** ," Ruby retorted once again, this time actually looking Neo in the eyes, " **by the way, your voice is almost as beautiful as your eyes**." as Ruby finished her thought a bright blush crept up on both girls' face making the adults in the room look at them more and more concerned.

Raven sighed "What's wron-" 'NOTHING, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!' Neo held up the sign, while Ruby had to stifle a giggle.

"Great, so now the worst troublemakers in Beacon can talk to each other telepathically," Glynda groaned as Shin rubbed against her leg empathetically.

Peach looked at the group around her dumbfounded, "wait so we aren't going to be running tests or anything to make sure that, these two aren't lying?"

Ozpin looked back to the ginger haired maniac, "well the instantaneous blushing and quick refute of anything, is enough. Plus, these girls have no reason to lie to us about this."

"NO! we need answers!" Peach retorted.

"And by we, you mean you," Glynda asked.

"Duh, I still need to answer how it happened and why it happened, and the full extent of their capabilities," Peach stated making everyone else sigh.

Ruby was the first to get out of her delusion, "Do we really nee-"

"FOR SCIENCE!" Peach yelled.

'but we need res-'

"FOR SCIENCE!"

"Okay, no I am their guardian and I say-"

"F O R SCIENCE!" Peach grabbed Ruby and Neo and headed towards Beacon's infirmary, followed by a panicking Ozpin and Raven.

"Why do I even bother," Glynda rubbed the bridge of her nose, as Shin barked to comfort her, "at least you can comfort me." Shin barked once again with a something approaching a shy smile on her face.

 **Beacon's Infirmary**

"Why are we in the tubs?" Ruby asked as she looked down towards Peach.

"I neeed to figure out if there is any alterations to your bodies, be it aura or vitals."

" **I think she lost it again** ," Neo commented.

" **I don't think she ever had it to begin with,"** Ruby retorted.

" **True enough,** " Neo mentally sighed before a sly smile and slight blush made their way onto her face. " **Wanna compliment my eyes and voice again while she goes nuts?** "

Ruby buried her face in her hand as it lit up like a christmas tree.

 **Outside Beacon's Infirmary**

"How can you not be able to open the door, you're the headmaster!" Raven barked at her father-in-law.

"And Peach is a technical genius," Ozpin retorted. Before he could resume his attempts to get the door open and rescue the girls, his scroll rang. Pulling it out revealed that it was Qrow calling. " _Qrow wouldn't call out of the blue like this if it wasn't extremely important."_

"Qrow, is everything alright," Ozpin coolly answered the call despite Raven still trying to get him to get the door open.

"I found her, I found Fall."

(Sera): and cliffhanger, cause we're evil.

 _ **Eden: also cause it's been like a month and we didn't have many ideas and also didn't want it to drag out**_

(Sera): that too.


	9. New Sibling

**3 days later**

 **Med bay**

Right now Raven, Peach, Ozpin,Glynda, Ruby and Neo where getting out of the fortified med bay,

While everyone else was calm, Peach was rightnow furious " _3 FUCKING DAYS AND NOTHING_ , GOD DAMN BUL-" Peach was stopped by a hand coming from Raven accompanied by a death glare

"No cursing in front of the children."

"OH, I'M SORRY THAT WHATEVER THE HELL THAT BOND IS,THAT THESE TWO HAVE!" Peach pointed at Ruby and Neo who just gave shit eating grins, "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO FIGURE OUT!"

This outburst led to Raven trying to lecture Peach about her foul language while Peach just kept looking at the lab results and cursing more.

Meanwhile Glynda was having an internal panic attack as the realization of what this truly meant and it honestly terrified her, as she just stared wide eyed at the two children ' **So what's the first prank we should pull with our new ability?'**

' **Well we could finally interrupt every class at the same time.'**

It hadn't taken long for both girls to learn how there bond worked. They could send thoughts and impressions across it, but they had to think them loudly. Though this also seemed to lead to some complications, as Neo and Ruby would get headaches from using the bond too much.

Ruby took one look at Glynda before sighing, ' **No we should give Glynda a break, if not she might kill us and leave.'**

Glynda caught the glance at Ruby, "What are you planning?"

"Shockingly nothing, we _thought_ that you need a break," Ruby smiled, only to get a look of disbelief from Glynda.

"Yeah, and I'm the elder god," Glynda looked at the two with a glare.

"I mean you could be if we compared you to mom, then maybe," Ruby retorted.

Ozpin was too deep in thought to notice the girls antics. " _If Qrow did find the fall maiden, how are Ruby and Neo going to react, and James is gonna bug me to no end. Seriously, I need to make him pick up a hobby besides questionable research projects,."_

' **Psst, what do you think has Ozpin so concerned?'**

Ruby only shrugged before looking at her grandfather, ' **I'll ask directly, prep an illusion in case things go bad."**

' **Always,'** Neo nodded with a mischievous grin at the wolf faunus.

"Grandpa, is something wrong?" Ruby did her best to sound as innocent as she could, not that it took much effort. Ozpin didn't respond, which made both girls worried. "Grandpa?" She asked, again to no avail.

' **Time to do the thing?'** Neo sent across the bond.

Ruby sighed and nodded. At times like this, there was only one way to break the man out of his thoughts. So the girls waited patiently for Ozpin to take his next sip from his seemingly bottomless coffee mug. Right as he tipped the glass, Neo pointed and froze the surface of the brown liquid.

They watched, trying not to laugh as the man tried again and again to take a sip of coffee before looking into his cup, only to find a layer of frozen coffee. He immediately shot the culprits a death glare, "is there a reason you froze my coffee this time, or are you two just bored?"

"No, we were just wondering why you're so deep in thought."

"I'm not sure what you mean?"

"Usually you take sips of coffee every once in awhile, but when your deep in thought you take long sips every couple of seconds, and we were wondering what you were thinking about." Ruby smiled

' _I need to figure out something for them to do before Raven gets on my case for passing on some of my quirks."_

 **In Vacuo**

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" a mocha colored girl exclaimed.

"Look, kid your in more danger if you don't come with me," a gruffy man said while taking another swig from his flask.

"Why should I worry if you haven't told me why I'm in danger, by your general demeanor. You seem like the biggest threat," the girl asked.

"Either you come with me willingly or I knock you out."

"So, what then your gonna take me to the back alley and do what yo-"

 _Whack! Thud!_

"Yeah, that went well," Qrow grumbled as he picked up the unconscious girl bridal style. "This is gonna be a long trip."

 **1 week later**

 **Ozpin's tower**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE BEEN KNOCKING HER OUT FOR THE PAST WEEK," Ozpin looked at Qrow with a mix of disbelief and rage.

"Hey, she called me a rapist. Also, she insulted my homemade liquor after stealing a sip." Qrow said, mumbling the last bit.

"Well did you explain to her why you want to bring her here?" Ozpin sighed in exasperation at his spymaster.

"Ye-" Qrow started to trail off only to be interrupted with a scream

"So she finally woke up," Glynda chimed before heading towards the girl

Qrow slowly stood up only to be stopped by Ozpin, "oh no, you aren't going anywhere near her, you can go on home. We don't know what she will do if you are the first thing she sees."

"SHE CALLS ME A RAPIST!"

"And you knocked her out for an entire week, and I am shocked that she doesn't have any major damage."

"Hey, give me some credit, I was one of the top four of my class when I graduated," Qrow scoffed as he took another sip from his flask.

"That was nearly 20 years ago!"

"I still did it."

"Yes with no small help From Summer, Raven and Tai."

"HEY, GIVE ME SOME CREDIT!"

"I will not," Ozpin finished and started to go towards the Elevator only to see one of Raven's portals only to see Peach move out of it.

"Soooo, um just wanted to inform you that she will be fine, had a little bit of an accident."

"By accident you mean you nearly killing Glynda," Raven chimed nonchalantly only for her face to harden when she sees Qrow, "Hello Brother."

"Hello to you to Crush stealer."

"Seriously you're starting with that?"

"I LOVED HER!"

"SHE WAS A HOMOSEXUAL, AND LOVED ME!"

"YOU STILL TOOK HER FROM ME, I loved her, I was there for her when you were of fucking Tai," Qrow cried out.

"Took her? She wasn't some _thing_ Qrow. Summer was a person, and she chose me."

Raven's retort was followed by yipping from Shin. Yipping that sounded suspiciously like 'You tell him, girl!'

While this was all going on, two small blurs darted past the adults.

 **Medbay**

Ruby and Neo where right now debating whether or not to go inside the room that Raven and Peach went into, ' **so should we go in,'**

' **What if it's someone is nake?,'**

' **True, but they might have treats.'**

' **You know we are very easy to persuade with ice cream and cookies.'**

' **Mmhm Ice cream.'**

' **Could you not prove my point?'**

' **Oh right** _ **fiiiiinnnee,**_ **still going in though,'** Neo then slowly moved her way towards the door.

As soon as it opened, a bolt of lightning shot right past Neo. The girl immediately closed the door and looked at Ruby. ' **I think that was one of Peach's experiments. Never thought she'd actually use a human child though.'**

"Human experiment? She's gotten bold."

"I AM NOT A HUMAN EXPERIMENT!" the girl screamed through the door.

"Oh, good, Peach's last experiment did not go well, like at all. It took everyone two weeks of non-stop cleaning to get rid of the smell," Ruby and Neo shuddered at the memory.

"Really?" a much smaller voice came through.

"Yeah, me and Neo here were trying to hunt down some ice cream and cookies, wanna join us? We'll tell you the whole story. It's a _juicy_ one," Ruby giggled only to get a sharp elbow from Neo.

' **No, just no**.'

"Fine, anyway, what do you say...um," Ruby started bashfully. Then the door opened to reveal a girl a few years older than her.

"Amber, my name's Amber Greene."

Huge smiles grew on their faces promising mischief galore.

 _ **Eden: YeP family**_

 _(Sera): yep, thick as thieves._

 _ **Eden: or syrup maybe bones wait why is it thick as thieves most thieves are usual quite thin**_

 _(Sera): I don't know, ask the rabbi?_

 _ **Eden:questions for later**_


	10. Family meeting

_**Eden: Hey so sorry for a month of no posts banishing**_

 **(Sera): I don't think it was entirely my fault this time. Both our lives got a little crazy.**

 _ **I blame school and life**_

Ozpin let out a long tired sigh, "James, it's a pleasure to see you." His words couldn't be further from the truth, but he kept up some appearance of decanter.

"Good to see you to Ozpi-" James was cut off by Raven

"Okay yata yata can we cut the shit. Why are you here you only come by for ether A my daughter or Neo to test on there maiden power or B to try and get a certain object to test on it to find how it works so you can have it," Raven glared.

"Well, I just believe I could take one of them or the fall maiden," James looked at Raven with a slight edge to it.

"Over my dead body," Raven glared as her eyes grew flames.

"I'm just saying that if we figure out how the magic works it shouldn't be that difficult to replicate it, I mean sure they might have to die for it but it's for the betterment of society."

"YOU SON OF A-" Rave drew her sword and charged at James only to be stopped by Ozpin's Cane.

"Raven behave yourself, and you," Ozpin gave James a death glare. "How many times do I have to tell you that the maidens are people first, beings of magic afterwards?"

"OZPIN WE DON'T KNOW WHAT WE ARE DEALING WIT-" "Um General Ironwood I've brought you the results for the draining glove based on the gri-," a lady resembling the famed Willow Schnee came through the elevator.

"Um thank you, Winter, but right now is not the ti-" James gave a weak smile and both Ozpin and Raven fumed.

"No, _now_ is the perfect time to discuss this _draining glove_. I'm ever so eager to hear about it," Ozpin calmly said, though his eyes glinted with unbridled fury.

"Just a simple glove to help drain whatever a very rare grimm is able to drain, all I know it sure isn't aura maybe semblances," Winter replied nervously as she saw Glynda holding back Raven from strangling Ironwood.

 **Several hours and attempted murders later**

Winter was stalking down the halls of Beacon on a mission. A mission that flew in the face of all she was expecting out of joining the atlas military ' _Babysitting I am a specialist in training and I have to babysit_.'

"ANARCHY," Ruby Dashed through the halls followed closely by Neo

Amber had a semi-worried look "Rubes, Neo calm down."

"'No,'" Both replied earning one long sigh and then one quick smirk.

"Not even for ice cre-" Amber was immediately tackled and lifted by Neo.

'Less talk more ice cream!' it should be noted that Neo replaced the exclamation mark with an ice cream cone.

"Well, say goodbye to your money cause there won't be any left."

"What do you mean?"

"Neo scarves down Ice cream like potato chips, I do something similar, only with cookies," Ruby turned to Winter with a giant Grin. "Anyway is it hard to deal with Ironwood in the morning," off in the distance 4 people could be heard laughing hysterically.

"Why would you ask me that," Winter gave a questioning look.

"I don't know, I mean, he's a big meanie whenever I see him."

"Well, he just wants to protect us all," Winter replied confidently.

"Do you mean Atlas, Humans, or Remnant," Ruby gave her an analytical look.

"Remnant!"

"But does saving Remnant really have to cost one of us everything?" Ruby asked this in such a small voice that Winter almost didn't hear it.

"What?!" Winter looked Ruby.

"I mean the Schnee Dust mines using Faunus as slaves, the Atlas Military picking Faunus off the street as test subjects and claiming they 'volunteered'," Ruby's voice saddened.

"Well sacrifices must be made," Winter replied coldly her arms shaking.

"True, but those sacrifices shouldn't just be from one species, and I hope that all the faunus especially the ones in Menagerie are safe, they have like 1% of the land the rest uninhabitable." Ruby retorted with a similar chill as Winter.

' **HEY GET OVER HERE ALREADY, THE SCHNEE IS PAYING!'**

"Well chew on that while we go eat."

 **James' Ship**

"Sir, if Ozpin finds out what you're planning to do, it could mean war," A rather mousy researcher spoke.

"Then make sure he doesn't find out," the general harshly retorted. "This is for the betterment of mankind, one or both those _animals_ won't matter in the course of history," Ironwood spoke with so much venom in his voice.

"Yes, sir," The researcher left dejectedly as Ironwood pulled out his scroll and dialed Specialist Schnee's number.

 **Ozpin's Tower**

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF A BI," Raven screamed until Glynda knocked her out.

"Thank you, Glynda," Ozpin tuck a swig of his coffee.

"Yea, yea, but we do have the problem of James taking either one of the three and considering Amber is the least experienced out of them she is the least favorable," Glynda sighed.

"We could just kill him," Peach chimed in.

"That is an option but how he is probably paranoid so we might have to get him in the open," Glynda retorted.

"True, maybe a poi-" Peach replied only to hear a bird call and noticed a bird with a letter.

"I got it," Raven opened up a portal letting the bird in and took the note.

 _To Raven Branwen_

 _We require you to come back to get a report on your mission of getting an heir you must come IMMEDIATELY if not there will be consequences._

 _Brandwen Tribe_

"FUCK," Raven.

"So when do they want you to be there," Peach asked.

"As soon as possible."

"Well, shi," Peach stopped herself, "actually this could be good,"

"What?" All three looked at Peach with questioning looks.

"We want Ruby and Neo safe right, so having them go to an area where only Raven and Qrow know the exact location of, Raven you hate him with the fires of a thousands suns and Qrow might hate rape him to death."

"Okay, so where are they," Glynda asked.

"With Winter Schnee...oh no," Raven's blood ran cold as she finished that sentence.

Suddenly, the elevator dinged and opened to reveal a panicked Winter and three frazzled maidens."You need to get Ruby and Neo out of Vale now!"

"Miss Schnee?" Ozpin could only ask in his confusion.

"I just got a message from the general to bring these two to him as soon as possible and any way necessary. I can't, in good conscience, follow that order, but there are others under him that don't share my view. So get them out of Vale, NOW."

Winter's scroll went off at this point and she pulled it out to find that Ironwood was calling. A quick gesture told everyone in the office to remain silent.

"Yes, Sir," Winter evenly answered.

"Have you captured the animals yet?"

"No sir, Raven came and got them before I could. I believe they are at Beacon right now." Winter said through gritted teeth.

"That complicates things, your orders stand though."

"Yes sir," the specialist forced out as evenly as possible before the line went dead.

"Girls, pack your bags," Ozpin said slowly, ' _James you better hope,_ _She_ _gets to you first._ '

"Yeah okay," Ruby replied while Neo was creating signs showing very graphic maimings of Ironwood as Ruby grabbed her and burst into rose petals.

"So Glyn-" "I give you my full support to hack into his arm and break it," Glynda said coldly.

Peach stared at Glynda for a few seconds analyzing her, "Holy crap, You're serious, I mean are you sure, I mean absolutely sure," Peach went on rambling getting on Glynda's nerves.

"DO IT OR I WILL FIRE YOU AND MAKE SURE YOU NEVER GET A JOB EVER AGAIN," Glynda yelled, breaking a chair in the process.

"What is he after anyway?" Winter didn't know what was going on.

"I will tell you after Ruby and Neo are safe," Ozpin replied.

"Wait why is he not going for me?" Amber asked.

"Because you still don't have full control they do, you are a target but he won't go for you unless absolutely necessary, also you're human not a faunus."

"Okay, got everything?"

"Good, but um where are we going?"

Raven Groaned, "To 'meet' some of my family."

"Nea- WAIT I HAVE MORE FAMILY!"

"Yes of the shady and murderous type," Peach replied on edge.

"Look, family history lesson later we need to leave now," Raven internally sighed. ' _Summer, please forgive me for this one,_ ' getting a sentimental bark from Shin.

'For how long?' Neo held up another sign having a drawing of Their family being split apart with small.

"Not too long, just long enough for James to leave," Peach hugging Neo with Ruby and the rest except for Winter.

Winter stood off to the side, looking longingly at the group and thinking of her own family, only her little sister, and mother though. Ruby and Neo saw Winter looking so sad through the wall of bodies somehow. It only took a glance at each other for them to understand what the other was thinking. It was weird, they didn't even need to actually use their bond.

Both girls ducked out of the group's embrace and made their way to the distracted woman. When Winter felt two sets of arms wrap around her waist. She looked down to find the two faunus and couldn't mask her surprise.

"Why?"

"Because you saved us, and you deserve a hug for that."

"But-"

'You bought us ice cream, so don't question it.'

Winter smiled softly at the two before remembering what she was saving them from.

"Alright, you girls and Raven need to leave. I can only deceive the general for so long."

 **Two weeks later in the mistrali wilds**

"Raven, you finally made it," a sleazy looking blonde man called out as Raven walked up with Ruby and Neo in tow. "And who might these cuties be?"

"You are addressing my heiress and her future wife," Raven spat venomously at the man.

The man immediately realized he screwed up and just waved them on into the village.

And Raven took her first step into the camp in over ten years.

 _ **Eden: so they won't last long**_

 **(Sera): at least not as cute and innocent.**

 _ **Eden: I mean the tribe also WOO THANKS FOR 1OO FAVS GO HAVE SOME ICE CREAM**_


	11. Family is weird

_**Warning Warning: FROM THIS POINT ON DO NOT EXPECT FOR JAUNE TO BE SEEN IN A GOOD LIGHT not in this chapter but for the future seriously We (We read as Eden) will be burning him to the fucking ground and little will be left have a good day ;3 and to quote a walking thumb he will have fire and furry like never before seen because fuck Jaune and fuck Arkos**_ _ **fucking Jaune no character development ass weak ass mistake he should have died instead of Pyrrha I mean seriously he has 2 solo kills through the entire show**_

" **Sooooo, didn't expect this,** " Neo slowly looked around noticing some of the people, mainly the men, looked at her and Ruby with want and the others looked at Raven with sheer and utter fear.

" **Neither did I,"** Ruby replied creeped out while keeping Shin from biting everyone.

Raven on the other hand behind her cold and menacing glare directed at everyone excluding her daughter and adopted daughter had one thing running through her mind ' _was this place always this bad,_ '

"Well, well, who are you two cuties," A brave, new, or dumb tribesmen looked at Ruby and Neo hungrily earning a few gasps through the camp from the few that knew better.

As he was moving his hand to caress both there checks one thought throughout Ruby, Neo and a few other people ' _He fucked/screwed up,'_

Immediately Raven had her odachi at his throat "May I ask who you are and why you are molesting my daughters,"

"If your their mother then if I may ask for the-" Raven immediately grabbed his crotch and squeezed earning a muffled grunt "Your new aren't you,"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE," A woman with short brown hair and blue eyes yelled before her eyes widen noticing the unique hairstyle of Raven

"Vernal," Raven didn't show any other sign of acknowledgment

"If you could please let go of Manuel he is one of our best meat shields," Vernal stated almost robotically,

Raven slowly let go making sure that Manuel felt every second of pain "It's good to see that you have kept this place running in my absence," Raven gave Vernal a small smirk

"Thank you, Raven," Vernal then looked at Ruby and Neo who were holding back Shin "Um who are these two,"

Ruby and Neo immediately started to panic ' **WHAT DO WE DO, WHAT DO WE DO,'**

Raven immediately went over and placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder "This is Ruby Rose **Branwen** my daughter and heirs to my position," The entire Camp froze, Ruby and Neo immediately did a double take Ruby's faunus ears immediately standing up "Follow my lead," Raven whispered low enough for only Ruby and Neo to hear

"Um, yeah, I guess that's true, well hello I'm Ruby Rose Branwen, daughter of my mothers, Raven Branwen and Summer Rose," The immediate second she said she was related to Summer Rose and by extension, Ozpin Rose all the tribesmen started to internally cheer.

"And this is her fiance Neopolitan Sundae," Ruby and Neo both blushed.

'That's also true,' Neo's sign read though the _handwriting_ looked shaky. She noticed this and decided to try to sell the claim by wrapping an arm around Ruby and pulling her close. This served to intensify both of their blushes.

" **This is ridiculous** ," Ruby thought through the bond.

" **Yeah, but I wouldn't want to marry anyone else**."

" **Yeah** ," Ruby nodded in agreement until the rest of the statement registered, " **wait, what was that last part?** "

Neo blushed harder somehow when she realized what she had thought, " **nothing, absolutely nothing**."

Ruby gained a small smirk " **Sure, Sure, by the way, who's gonna wear the tux and who's gonna wear the dress** ," Ruby internally giggled as Neo tried to hide herself from everyone gaining strange looks

Raven looked down and hit both across the head gaining an 'ow' from both.

Vernal, on the other hand, was internally freaking out ' _No No No, I spent nearly 12 years trying to get her to love me and some random ass faunus gets her in 4!_ '

Raven's semi-hard expression immediately harden to steel, "Now leave us, we must discuss things with Vernal."

 **Half an hour later**

Raven came out of the tent and was walking straight to Neo and Ruby will a stern look on her face. "We're going girls. Don't say anything, just walk like you have a purpose," Raven spoke in a volume that only the two faunus could pick up.

The girls looked at each other. Despite people thinking otherwise, Ruby, and by proxy Neo, inherited her troublemaking nature from Raven and not Summer. Only difference being that, that Summer's genes had mellowed Raven's so that Ruby never got in more trouble than she could talk her way out of.

With this information in mind, the girls quickly concluded that Raven had done something very wrong and it was now time for Plan V.

" **I heard Vacuo is somewhat nice this time of year, at least,** " Ruby shrugged.

" **I'll miss the snow though,** " Neo responded bitterly.

" **Wait, can't you make snow?"** Ruby asked.

" **Oh right, forgot about that,"**

" **HOW?** "

" **Hectic few days?** "

" **I can buy that,** " Ruby shrugged again.

 **Several Months later Vacuo**

" **Here we have the great sharpshooter Ruby Rose getting ready to hit her 50 feet mark,** " Neo's voice whispered in Ruby's head.

" **Let's do this!** " Ruby responded as she drew on her powers.

" **Nope, She's getting ready** " Neo grumbled,

As soon as Neo's voice came across their bond, Ruby let loose a bolt of lightning that hit five targets. Dust and ash flying everywhere.

"HELP MY TAIL IS ON FIRE," a monkey faunus screamed.

" **Crap!** " Ruby and Neo dashed of towards the screaming faunus and after a few minutes of 'helping' managed to put out the fire.

"Whoa that hurt, thanks...whoever you are?" the monkey faunus said rubbing his tail gently.

"I'm Ruby and this here is Neo, my _snorts_ fiancee," Ruby said barely keeping it together while Neo floundered.

"Sun, Sun Wukong, and if you'll excuse my language, WHAT THE HELL, I mean hear I am running from the police and BAM lightning bolt hits my precious tail," Sun went on a monologue.

' **Will, we ever meet someone normal on our** **travels,** ' Neo sighed.

' **I mean coming from a magically charged girl who has a kitsune of all things normal for us is strange at best for everyone else,** ' Ruby shot back.

1

' **I hate it when you're right,** ' Neo pouted.

"Are you two even listening to me?" Sun clapped, getting the girls' attention.

'No, we are having an important discussion that doesn't concern you,' Neo jabbed her sign at him.

"Whoa, angry midgets!" Sun blurted out, then realized he might have signed his death warrant as both girls glared at him with their eyes glowing. "Um...can I start my three part apology by saying how cute and tall you both are?"

Electricity arced in Ruby's hand, "We'll give you only half strength, murder isn't easy to cover up."

"Oh, Dust."

 **Several screams, bolts of lightning, and blasts of ice later**

"So, you girls are really strong," ' _and terrifying,_ ' Sun gave a weak smile while Ruby was giving him, her aura.

"Yeah, sorry about the whole almost killing you thing," Ruby gave him a sheepish smile before putting her wakizashi to his throat " _ **If you ever call us short again, we'll make you just as tall as us**_ ," Ruby said while Sun was having an internal heart attack.

"That's nice but what the hell was with your eyes, the flames coming of them were terrifying," Sun tried to change the subject.

" **GOD DAMMIT,** " Both girls thought.

"It's part our semblances," Ruby said, patting herself internally on the back for quick thinking. Neo gave her a congratulatory nod for good measure.

"Really, those illusions and speed looked like a semblance," Sun fired back killing the girls' mood.

The girls looked at each other then back at the monkey faunus. "Look, we can't actually tell you about it," Ruby muttered and rubbed her arm.

Sun raised an eyebrow at them, "How about I get you girls some ice cream, then can you talk about it?"

"No, even if you buy us ice cream," Ruby looked down. ' **Maybe we should head back now, Neo.** '

"C'mon, it can't be that bad?" The monkey faunus said with a winning smile, that had no effect on the girls. "I guess it is, yikes."

"Sorry." 'Sorry.'

"Eh, I can still steal you some Ice cream," Sun said to cheer the girls up.

' **I hope he meant buy,** ' Ruby thought.

' **I somehow doubt it.** '

"Sure, I'm in the mood for cookie dough, take a wild guess for Neo," Ruby sighed.

 **In Atlas at Dead End Bar**

Qrow was doing what he does best binge drinking shots like a madman and bringing misfortune wherever he goes ' _I knew that son of a bitch was going to do something but to try and kidnapping the maidens is just fucking wrong_ ,'

"BARTENDER * _HIC*_ I NEED MORE SHOTS, GOD DAMIT," the famed Willow Schnee was at the bar plastered beyond belief and surround by enough shot glasses to almost break Qrow's record.

Qrow looked on with a mix of amusement, awe, and a hint of hurt pride, ' _Oh helllll no, no one breaks my record_.' "Bartender 5 shots," Qrow looked at her dead on with and mouthed 'Let's go, weak sauce.'

Willow turned to the man with a glare for the audacity to challenge her to a drinking contest. Then she saw him. And for once, she didn't think it was the alcohol burning in her chest. But she pushed aside the feeling for the moment, "you r-really want ta do dis?"

Qrow reared back in faux pride, "Hey, there are few things in my life I'm proud of, and drinking everyone under the table here is one of them."

Willow arched an eyebrow, "*Hic* I besh I can drink you inta bed before you drink meh under the table."

Qrow chuckled, "Sounds like I win either way."

Willow grabbed a drink and bitterly downed it, "so do I, I getta forget abou' my shit husband for a nigh', one way or another."

Qrow grimaced at this, "Yikes, is the man really that bad?"

"My _husband_ is Jacques Schnee, so yesh, he ish dat bad."

"Damn, you got luck as bad as mine," Qrow said while swirling the liquor in his glass.

"*Hic* lesh talk, mor drink."

"Sure."

 **Vale**

"WHERE ARE THEY OZPIN," James had been bamboozled

"I have no idea who you're talking about General," Ozpin had a calm demeanor to him and slowly sipped from his mug.

"Stop playing games with me where are the two Bi- Girls," James caught himself. ' _I need those two now more than ever and we can't fight a war over them_.'

Glynda was just watching after having to tie down Peach from spilling anything "If you are wondering where they are they went on a little 'family' history lesson."

"Where exactly," James glared at Glynda and slowly walked up to her.

"No idea, Branwen's keep the tribe's location a secret," Glynda slowly adjusted her glasses and gave a cold stare

"General, I have meetings to attend to and students to teach, so I think it's time for you to go," Ozpin sipped his glass looking uninterested but annoyed.

"Why won't you understand th-" James growled

"What, that having an army of magically charged warriors will help us? Do you not even see the ethical issues in how you plan on doing it, but answer me how you will pass it onto the next generation?" Ozpin looked at James expecting no answer "and the fact that we need them in one piece to unlock the locks if absolutely needed, So for once in your life stop thinking of the quickest way to immortalize yourself in history and start thinking of what will happen the second that someone get the technology to replicate what you did only as mindless soldiers?!"

James mumbled something under his breath and left getting a sigh from Ozpin, "Glynda please untie Peach and call Raven to inform her that James is gone."

 ** _A.N YeP They fucking_**


	12. The Sun and Moon

_(Sera): Hey guys, we're back. Sorry for the delay, I've been busy and overworked._

"Okay, hold on, so the Maiden tale is real?" Sun scooped another piece of his banana split.

"Yeah," Ruby trailed off looking around worried while Neo was stuffing her face with her 5th ice cream, not a care in the world ' _If mom finds out we are so dead_.'

"If that's true then the wizards is also true?"

'Yep,' Neo paid little mind, being more concerned with her ice cream.

"But who could i- it's the Headmaster of Beacon isn't it," Sun said almost robotically making Ruby and Neo stiffen.

Ruby just stared at the faunus not sure if to be impressed or creeped out "How did you figure it out!?" Ruby whispered loudly

"Well his general demeanor is one thing, I mean he's always acting like he knows more than he ever lets on," Sun kept on thinking as more of the picture was reviled

' **He is a lot smarter than he looks** ,' Neo thought

' **I mean for someone who lives essentially on the streets, He would have had to pick up on subtle details,** ' Ruby retorted

"And, you two left the conversation haven't you," Sun stared at the two who just gave a shrug. "Am I really that boring."

'No, just us discussing your intelligence,' Neo showed Sun the sign with a 'small' drawing to decide of an ice cream making Sun sigh and pull out a wallet that he claims was totally his and give it to Neo who gave a cheeky smile and walked away

"What was she talking about,"

"I mean we gave you 2 leads and you were able to figure out most of the puzzle, nothing against you," Ruby commented getting a scowl form Sun

' **HEEELLP,** ' Neo screamed over the bond.

Ruby's head spun to her distressed mute, only to find her clutching her head. Ruby couldn't help but give her a deadpan look, "The winter maiden is suffering from brain freeze **.** "

"I've seen it all," Sun deadpanned as he heard the comment made.

Ruby shook her head before looking back at Sun, "Since this is our last day, how about we take you to meet my mom. She's super awesome, and because she's a teacher at Beacon, maybe she could talk to the local huntsman schools for you."

Sun's eyes shot open, "why would she do that?" Ruby poked her fingers together, "Sun, we know how hard it is for you on the streets...she could swing you a full scholarship, housing, food, everything."

Sun looked at the girls and smiled fondly, they truly were the sisters he never had. "Well, let's go meet her, if she raised you two, she must be the nicest woman on Remnant," Sun said with his winning smile. Ruby and Neo cringingly smiled back.

" **He's in for a surprise.** " both girls thought at once.

 **Island of Patch**

 **Qrow's house**

"YOU DID WHAT!?" an emerald haired girl screamed.

"So what? I did it with Willow Schnee, your point?" Qrow said nonchalantly, "calm it down, Emerald,"

"Calm down, CALM DOWN," Emerald yelled with an ever increasing eye twitch, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!"

Qrow gave a confused look, " I rele-" "No, it means that we are screwed if Papa Schnee finds out," Emerald started to hyperventilate.

Qrow just sighed ' _She would have a great conversation with Raven if I ever let them.'_ Qrow shook at the conversation, ' _yea never going to happen_.'

 **Atlas** _ **Schnee Mansion**_

"So how was your mission Sister," a mini Winter asked as Winter and herself walked through the halls of there mansion.

"It went fine Weiss," Winter internally cringed at the formal tone in Weiss voice unsure of when she became unaccustomed to it.

"Oh, are you sure, you seemed a lot of happier, same with mom," Weiss commented the last bit almost mumbling.

"I'm sorry what?!" Winter said shocked her mother was in any other mood other than sleeping, rage and or brooding.

"Yes, she came back from one of her nighty excursions with a giant smile on her face and all she said 'I meet a friend' which could mean several things but I didn't want to ruin her mood," Weiss recalled the event and couldn't remember the last time she saw her mother smile like that a genuine smile and started to gain one herself along with Winter.

"Why hello sisters how are you?" and it's gone in its place is a shitty brother.

Winter internally groaned, "Hello Whitley good to see you," She said through a forced smile.

"It's good to see you too, my dear sister Winter," the shit spole in a faux sweet voice.

"Do you or Jacques need something?" Winter spat out to her brother's obvious ire.

"Why do you refer to father as such? Anyway, yes, father requested your presence," Whitley sighed, shaking his head.

"UGH, what could he possibly want. Weiss why don't you talk to mother, seeing that she's in a good mood," Winter said while pinching her brow.

"I guess that sounds...interesting, will you join us after your talk?" Weiss said while fidgeting.

Winter smiled at her little sister, "sure, Weiss, the talk shouldn't take long."Winter's smile dropped as she headed towards her father's office taking a small detour to the wine cellar and noticed the distinct lack of any crying or sounds of drinking ' _Whomever Mother meet must have helped her a lot_ ,' Winter slowed her step as she neared her father's office and spent quite a few minutes staring at the doorknob before inhaling and opening the door a fake smile forming on her face "Hello Father, I hope I didn't bother you with anything important,"

Jacques looked up from his computer to notice his oldest daughter standing there "No, No nothing is as important as family, right?"

Winter held back her rage ' _Family my ass considering the only family here that's worth anything to you is Shitley,'_ "Right, Well is there any reason you called for me,"

"Oh, nothing in particular just wanted to hear of your mission,"

"Nothing major happened, I meet Headmaster Ozpin," ' _and his rage_ ,' "as well as some of the faculty that works there,"

Jacques looked far more interested when Ozpin was mentioned "Oh did you find anything interesting," ' _If the rumors are true and he does have a granddaughter I could set up some dates for her and Whitley_ ,'

"Oh nothing much some of his plans for Beacon," ' _The fact that his daughter in law is terrifying_ ,' "and some of the technology the Atlas military is making," Winter replied realizing she said the last part with some venom in her voice

"Hmmm," Jacques' brow furrowed as he proceeded the information

"Is something wrong Father," Winter internally snarled

"Nothing of much importance, just a rumor has been going around that Ozpin has a granddaughter I was just hoping you could either confirmed or denied it," Jaques said, making no attempt hide his motives.

Winter remembered her time with Ruby and Neo and put the pieces together ' _YOU SON OF A BITCH_ ,' and gave a small near unheralded growl, "Well I'm sorry to inform you _**father**_ that the rumors are false and even if so wasn't his daughter a faunus, so why pray tell should we the Schnees ever try to date a _faunus_ ," Winter's lips twitched into a small smirk "AND you believe to be a female nonetheless, so what your expecting Whitley, WHITLEY, my brother the brat you groomed to be an exact replica of you to get along with a faunus?!" Winter's voice throughout her entire speech held an inconceivable amount of ire and venom before she walked away leaving a stunned Jacques "I'm leaving to check up on mother from what Weiss told me she's been having a great mood," and closed the door before smiling victoriously ' _Oh god that felt so gratifying I need to tell Amber_ ,'

 **Vacuo**

Ruby, Neo, and Sun were walking down the street towards the hotel in which Ruby and Neo were staying in "So you remember what we told you Sun," Ruby looked at Sun with never before seen seriousness.

"Yea be respectful and don't mention that I know about the MTBT," Sun replied.

'Good,' Neo signed, 'remember that and you'll keep your head on your shoulders.'

Sun stared at the sign before chuckling nervously, "You're joking, right?"

Ruby shrugged, "Mostly. As long as you don't say something _really_ stupid."

"Good to know, can I back out?" Sun said while slightly begging.

"It's much too late for that," Raven said from behind Sun, making him jump several feet off the ground.

"AHHH, WHO ARE YOU?" Sun shrieked in terror as all his senses screamed for him to run.

"I am these girls' mother, Raven. The one who is also speaking on your behalf to the huntsmen academy here," Raven growled at him.

Sun slowly made his way to Ruby and Neo and whispered, "She knoooowwwws that I know."

"Yes, we can tell," Ruby whispered back. Neo silently sighed and shook her head. 'How much trouble are we in?' Neo held up her sign in resignation.

"No sweets, till we get back to Beacon," Raven said before turning back to avoid the puppy dog eyes and still feeling the effects only to notice a large mirror in front of her and sighing mumbling something sounding like a curse to all

Roses " Fine until we deal with monkey boy no sweets," Ruby and Neo high fived, meanwhile Sun wasn't sure if he should be flabbergasted at what just happened or terrified that it worked. "Now for you," Raven fixated her glare on Sun " IF, you tell anyone that the maidens are real, not only will you put the jeopardy of 4 women, for the rest of human existence, but you will put my daughters in danger for the rest of their lives." Sun nodded in terror.

 **Atlas**

Willow was feeling amazing she had her first real conversation with her daughters in years and the promise of more adventures with Qrow and her desire to head to the wine cellar was much less than usual and she was unsure of what to do. She had already visited all of the workers and greeted them. She giggled a bit when most of them didn't know what to say to her and just expected her to have one of her drunken tantrums.

After that she headed for her room unsure ,of what to do for the rest of the day trying to not let her 'husband's' face, which was plastered everywhere, ruin her mood. ' _Narcissist_ ,' Willow thought as she walked past the 5th sculpture of Jacques. As she entered her room she decided to do a bit of her own _redecorating_. Turns out the statues were hollow and the canvases were thin. She could hardly wait for her prick of a husband to hear about this so he could buy her more things to redecorate.

Willow was very pleased with herself and couldn't wait to do more redecorating, she'd get her daughter's to join in next time.

 _ **A.N Ta da well here it is will Sun get in to Shade (yes) Is Emerald going to be the next Raven for Qrow (Absolutely) Will Willow keep destroying Jacques shit ( I mean do do you need an answer)**_

 _ **P.S For those of you wondering where 2111 (2 roses a bird a fox and a cat) is wait okay I am trying to make it best chapter yet and it takes time do plz forgive me for taking 29 years**_


	13. Teams aren't random

**Emerald Forest**

It had been over two years since Ruby and Neo, who were now fourteen, returned to beacon.

Things had become so much different for them now. Ozpin had deemed it necessary for them to learn to fight even more now, as now a valuable source of protection for them had become a threat. So they spent even more time training.

But this had led to something unforeseen. Overconfidence in their abilities.

This manifested in them rigging Beacon's initiations directly and determining partners and teams beforehand.

Thus they now found themselves walking through the Emerald Forest waiting for the initiates to all land after being flung from the cliff.

" **Got the list**?" Ruby sent through the bond.

" **Yea, still don't understand why we keep doing this,"** Neo sighed.

" **HEY, Don't you remember when we saved that girl,** " Ruby retorted excitedly.

" **Okay, that was once and from what I can tell all you want us to do is partner up two people together that in all likelihood could never hold up a single conversation in any other scenario,** " Neo sent back slightly annoyed.

" **Yea, I don't see a problem,** " Ruby looked away from Neo noticing that the freshmen/fresh meat had set up in the cliff. " **Okay so we pair up the attraction semblance girl with the mimic semblance faunus, The blind guy with the burly one and the rest later**."

" _I wonder if this is how most kids our age spend their time_ ,' Neo thought to herself as she headed off in the general direction of the rabbit faunus that had just launched.

 **Ozpin's tower**

"So is everything going smoothly," Glynda looked at the security screens.

"Yes, Ma'am," a faceless intern replied. Glynda nodded before walking away, the faceless intern gave a sigh of relief only to notice rose petals fill his screen, he internally freaked out before heading towards Ozpin's office.

 **Emerald Forest**

Ruby unfolded her scroll and looked at the gigant map of the emerald forest " _okay remember what grandpa said make it believable that this totally isn't rigged and make it so it doesn't end in tragedy_ ," Ruby folded her scroll and jumped on to the treetops as she noticed the girl with an odd looking purse.

' **I'm gonna have trouble, Ruby. My target is a lot more perceptive than any other faunus I've ever met**." Neo mentally sighed. ' **Okay, plan B it is then. I'm bringing my target to yours**.' Ruby sent back.

Ruby did the one thing most other faunus considered offensive and demeaning. She acted like her animal counterpart, more or less. Really, she was just trying to sound like a beowolf. She scratched on trees and growled.

Her target reacted immediately. She transformed her purse into a light machine gun and began firing at the bushes next to Ruby. She yelped and bolted in Neo's direction unceremoniously.

"Oh, no you don't! Get back here!" The girl yelled and ran after Ruby.

' **Neo, I need a Glynda special as soon as I reach you**!' Ruby all but mentally screeched. ' **Really?** **What did you do?** ' Neo asked. ' **I literally just made grimm sounds for three seconds, and now she's chasing me with a machine gun!** ' Ruby mentally screeched as a bullet whizzed passed her head. ' **NEO HURRY!'**

 **'You have super speed, the hell are you complaining about,'** Neo kept on moving towards Ruby

' **OH I'M SORRY BUT ARE YOU THE ONE GETTING SHOT AT RIGHT NOW,'** Ruby dodged another volley of bullets

"GET BACK HERE YOU, GODDAMN MUTT!"

 _'How can someone in designer heels run this fast_?' Ruby thought as bullet nearly took her ear off this time.

Ruby saw Neo in the distance and added her semblance to her sprint. Once she was close enough to Neo, she dropped into a slide. Neo caught her and put up the illusion of a bush around them.

"Dammit! Where'd it go?" Coco growled as she walked dangerously close to Neo's illusion.

"Hello? Who's out there?" Velvet called out now that the shooting stopped.

Coco's head snapped to the voice. Realizing what just happened as she set her eyes on the direction of the voice leaving Ruby and Neo the chance to escape. Coco transformed her machine gun back into a briefcase and walked towards the voice

" **Nailed it** ," Ruby smiled satisfied as Neo looked at her dumbfounded

" **You were just being shot, you're lucky** _ **you**_ **weren't nailed** ," Neo glowered.

" **Whhaaaaat your crazy** ," Ruby said waving her off.

Neo rolled her eyes, " **so, who's next?** "

Ruby pulled out her scroll to check the list before realizing an issue, " **So how do we have a blind guy coming to Beacon, is he like one of those blind monks from those cheesy Mistral B-flicks?** " Ruby giggled only to have Cherry thrown at her face " **Okay okay no more blind jokes**."

 **Ozpin's tower**

"SIR SIR WE HAVE A PROBLEM," the intern yelled out of breath as Raven, Glynda and Peach turned around.

"What seems to be the problem," Ozpin sipped his cup not even looking up from his tablet

"It's Ruby and Neo, they're in the Emerald forest," The Intern expect to be shaken only to see Raven trying to choke out Ozpin

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT," Raven yelled as Ozpin tried keyword tried to defend himself. Glynda, Amber and Peach stood to the side with a bowl of popcorn and a couple of drinks as they waited for either Ozpin to die or Raven to get tired, probably the first.

Ozpin managed to survive the strangling and coughed a few times so he could explain himself. "Yes I sent them in there with a mission that includes them staying near groups of initiates. Besides, you know I had the forest culled of any truly dangerous grimm two days ago," Ozpin finally said in his defense.

Raven seethed still, "why?"

Ozpin sighed at his daughter-in-law. He partially hated this arrangement too, but it was better than the alternative. "Because they would have done it anyways, at least now I know exactly where they are and can keep them safe," Ozpin said evenly. He then took another sip of his coffee and looked at his own tablet, which showed him the girls' position.

"And you sure they are safe?" Raven finally asked. Ozpin grimaced at that, "not exactly."

The room went silent for a moment.

"What?" Raven asked coldly.

"So bets on either choking him or snapping his neck," Amber looked to her sides to see both woman pulling out 50 lien each. Peach mumbled something about needing fundings for her experiments and replied choking, "hoping for the neck snap, but I know Raven better. She'll strangle him."

Glynda shrugs, "I'll go with her accidentally snapping his neck."

 **Emerald Forest**

Ruby and Neo sat there playing on their scrolls, waiting for Ozpin to message the coordinates of their next targets.

" **Is bunny still being a socially awkward mess?** " Neo asked after she got a game over screen on her scroll.

Ruby popped up to find the rabbit faunus still whimpering out answers to her partner who kept firing questions at her. Ruby decided to focus her ears and listen to the questions being asked.

She made it halfway through one before dropping down with a vibrant blush across her face. " **Does that girl have no shame?** " Ruby thought.

Neo cocked an eyebrow, " **What happened?** "

" **Let's just say, bunny isn't being socially awkward with the questions she's being asked,** " Ruby responded with a faux thousand yard stare.

" **Yikes.** "

" **Yeah**."

" **Okay but seriously the blind guy might be an issue** ," Ruby exhaled

" **Simple guide the giant to the blind one and hope that he can keep the other safe** ,"

" **Alright let's move** ," Ruby and Neo both hopped to the next tree not noticing a pair of eyes following them

 **Ozpin's tower**

Raven had finally tired out as Ozpin laid unconscious on the floor. The intern wanting nothing to do with this went back to his job leaving a joyful Peach and Amber with Glynda feeling a little sour but considering she just saw her co-teacher choke out the biggest asshole in Vale she couldn't really complain. ' _I wonder if my kitty would want some pictures_ ,' Glynda thought in a very unglynda way. As her thoughts wandered to her less wholesome areas she felt a buzz in her pocket and she had to keep the blood from splattering on the floor as she saw a scantily clad tanned skin tiger faunus with the text ' _miss you ;)_ ,' underneath it. She immediately sent a text

Glynda: _why now_?

Kitty: _so you didn't like it;-;_

Glynda rolled her eyes at her wife: _No I did, just don't send them while I'm working, please_

Kitty: _but that's the best timeeeeeee_

Glynda rolled her eyes again gaining a small smile something not gone unnoticed by the rest of the people in the room. Peach and Amber shared looks at each other "Is she smiling," Amber whispered as she kept looking between Peach and Glynda checking that she wasn't crazy

"Yes she is," Peach whispered back.

"Should we be worried?"

"Probably."

Raven, unlike the other two, was far too busy strangling Ozpin to take notice of her surroundings. At least until Ozpin started tapping out, which Raven only slightly loosened her grip.

"I'm doing this for their own good Raven. They're my granddaughters. I won't let them just get into any serious danger, but they need to learn that they aren't all-powerful." Ozpin managed to choke out.

"SO YOUR SENDING THEM INTO THE MOST DANGEROUS PLACE IN VALE," Raven kept choking him now shaking him violently

"You think I don't know that but their overconfidence needs to be curbed or they will die," Ozpin locked eyes with Raven his face morphing to one of surprise as she let go of him and tears started to well up under her eyes. "you don't think I don't know that."

 **Emerald Forest**

" **So what do we do here,"** Ruby has been running the scenario through her head and noticed quite a few flaws. " **What do you mean** ," Neo bounced back. " **Well at best the blind one just uses his other sense to guide him instead of just sight** ," Neo had slowly but surely caught up and made an 'o' with her mouth, " **and at worst and most likely he uses aura as a radar and if he notices ours, then the jig is up.** "

The two continued to walk in the general direction of there targets. " **Yeah, let's just focus on the big guy, less risk there,** " Neo thought and slumped. Ruby just shrugged in response, " **that's probably for the best.** "

" **Okay then let's do this!"** Ruby exclaimed as she grabbed Neo and activated her semblance.

 **Schnee Mansion**

 **Court Yard**

"Explain to me how this is any sort of training again," Emerald had no idea how she had been dragged into this mess " _Fucking Drunk asshole,"_

"Simple this is your first infiltration mission," Qrow replied taking a swig from his flask.

"Okay then why here," Emerald looked back

"Because fuck that prick, Jaqass. Also, don't question me," Qrow said sagely.

"You can kindly fuck off, _dad_ ," Emerald spat at the man.

"I'll give you fifty lien to go in there and put pink hair dye in jaqass' shampoo bottle, a hundred if you shave half of his mustache, two hundred if you come up with something more creative on top of those two things," the drunkard said dryly.

"Alrigth-,"

"I will also be following you with my semblance at max," Qrow added with a shit eating grin. Emerald just stared in disbelief, ' _You are trying to kill me._ '

"Fine, let's get this over with," Emerald sighed.

 **Emerald Forest**

" **Wow, we screwed up,** " Ruby thought as they were being interrogated by the giant guy and blind guy.

" **Yep,** " Neo shot back.

"They are doing that thing again," Fox sighed as he watched the tiny bits of aura shooting back and forth.

"I don't think we're going to get anything out of them… Let's just pick them up and take them with us," Yatsu said calmly.

"Why?" the blind asked.

Yatsu shook his head, "They're obviously not part of the initiation, which means that these girls wandered into the forest alone. As such, I will not be responsible for them getting hurt through my negligence."

"Hey, we're training to be huntresses and are probably better than anyone in this forest," Ruby barked out defiantly.

"Oh, so now you pay attention to us," Fox huffed. Neo and Ruby stuck their tongues out at him.

Yatsu only sighed as he grabbed onto both girls and lugged them over his shoulders winching as the two girls screeched and fought him. Just as he got them roughly situated, Yatsu felt a barrel pressed to his back.

"Put them down. Now." Coco growled while Velvet tried to pull her away.

"He's not trying to do anything to them," the bunny faunus pleaded.

"She's right, we found these two out here messing with the initiation," Fox sighed getting increasingly more irritated by the constant pings from Ruby and Neo's bond.

" **Let me taze him!** " Ruby pleaded through her link.

" **The deal was no maiden powers. So unless you have lightning dust, no,** " Neo grumbled back.

" **But we're not allowed to carry dust after last time...which was still no one's fault,** " Ruby pouted.

"I don't care, he doesn't have to manhandle them to get his way. Now. Put. Them. Down." Coco growled.

"Alright, I will just put down your gun," Yatsu replied slowly getting on a knee as Coco changed her gun back into its briefcase form.

" **Just a little bit longer** ," Ruby replied.

"Wait you're just gonna let them go," Fox asked noticing the ping.

" **Almost there,** " Ruby thought as Yatsu's grip loosened. As soon as the hold was loose enough, Ruby activated her semblance and spun out of his grip while delivering three kicks to his head.

" **Nice one,** " Neo chortled as she walked away from a stunned Yatsu.

"Oh, I like these two," Coco snorted.

"And we like you too...when you're not trying to mow us down with machine gun fire," Ruby grinned back.

"Wait, that was you?" Coco blinked owlishly.

Ruby petted her ears defensively, "Yeah, and you nearly took my head of a couple times," Coco stared at the two before grabbing both.

"Alright you two are coming with us," Coco replied as she slowly walked away holding onto both girls

"What happened to 'manhandling is bad'?" Ruby glowered at the chocolate-themed girl.

"Hey, it's called _man_ handling, and if you two haven't noticed, I don't have a dick. I can show you if don't believe me," Coco retorted, making Velvet blanch.

'Yea but you are still being hypocritical,' Neo's sign read.

Coco shrugged, "I'm a woman, I can't be hypocritical."

"That is literally not how that works," Ruby pointed out, to which Coco only shrugged again.

There was a rustling in the bushes several yards in front of them, but no one noticed.

"At least let us walk on our own Coco," huffed Ruby.

"Nah," was the curt response before Coco stopped, "How did you know my name?"

Neo and Ruby both sucked in their lips, realizing they screwed up. "Ummmmm….Velvet said it back there?" Ruby said sheepishly.

Coco just stared at them, "No, she didn't, nor did anyone say her name."

Unbeknownst to anyone Coco's semblance had begun to attract unwanted attention. Velvet was the first to notice the low scratching and cracking of twigs. "Guys?" The girl squeaked, but was ignored.

"We guessed?" Ruby tried again.

"You _guessed_? Unlikely, and your change in story makes it less credible," Coco shot back with her arms crossed.

Suddenly a shadow darted out of the bushes, careening straight for Coco. Ruby saw it out of the corner of her eye and instinct kicked in. She shoved both Neo and Coco away, but forgot to do one crucial thing in the heat of the moment. Her Aura was down when the beowolf's attack hit her. She felt the beast's claws and teeth dig into her flesh before she was flung at a nearby tree.

" **RUBY!** " Neo screamed through the link as she dashed to the fallen faunus.

"Oh fuck, you didn't!" Coco barked as she whipped out her LMG and opened fire. The grimm was shredded by the barrage, but Coco didn't get the chance to relax as the rest of the pack came out of the woodwork.

"FUUUUCCCK!" the designer screamed as she began mowing down what grimm she could.

Unfortunately, one got past her fire. She was about cuntpunt the beowolf, but a massive sword came down on it. After watching the thing get bisected, she turned her attention back to the pack.

"I totally had that one," Coc scoffed after letting another burst loose.

"I have no doubt about that, but you still need help," Yatsu shot back to Coco's chargin.

"Fine, but no manhandling anymore girls," Coco spat at him.

"I probably could have acted better in that situation, I'll admit," Yatsu glanced over at Ruby, who was being tended to by Neo and Velvet and protected by Fox. "Though it looks like I may have to carry the wounded to safety," He sighed.

Coco grit her teeth when she looked over at them. Velvet was doing a good job for having no first aid kit, but aura or not, the girl's life was in danger. "No, I'll carry her back to the cliffs, she needs help now… No reason for all four of us to fail this, right?" Coco said mirthlessly.

Yatsu regarded her for a moment, "We'll come with, we won'y let you bear this burden alone."

Fox gawked at his partner, "What's this 'we' shit?"

"Are going to actually let them walk through a grimm infested forest carrying a girl in near critical condition by themselves?" Yatsu asked venomously.

"Of course not, but you could have had the decency to ask me first," Fox huffed back.

"Fair enough," Yatsu shrugged.

"Are you two done having a moment, we have a girl fucking bleeding out right there!" Coco shouted at them, getting their undivided attention.

"Right, pick her up and we'll go," Yatsu said sheepishly.

Coco walked over to Ruby, Neo, and Velvet. Neo was bawling her eyes out over Ruby so Coco put a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her. "Hey, we're going to get her to Beacon as quick as we can, she'll be okay, alright," Coco tried to talk as soothingly as possible, which earned her a sniffle and a nod from the small fox faunus.

Coco gently snaked her arms under Ruby and picked her up bridal style before looking at the rest of the group, "Let's blow this shitshow."

 **A.N**

 **[Eden]: WE ALMOST THERE BOYS.**

 **Next time we get to the actual story yay yay :3 Seraph sends his regards for he is lazy when it comes to the A.N :3 I kidd**


	14. Questionable decision

**3 days later**

 **Beacon Hospital**

Three days had passed since the accident and Ruby still hadn't woken up yet. Neo hadn't left her side and only ate, drank, or slept when her body gave her no other choice. And thus Raven, Coco,and Velvet had taken it upon themselves to help Neo survive. Raven had the best luck out of the three being able to at least get the girl to look away.

Raven had finally finished classes for the day and had started to hurry to Beacon's hospital. Beacon's atmosphere had done a complete 180 in the past 3 days starting going from sheer excitement to sorrow and mourning. The only people that didn't seem to have been affected where the freshman who had little to no idea who Ruby was.

Raven kept walking through Beacon's hospital noticing the clicks of Shin's paws following right behind her. As Raven made it to Ruby's room she saw mountains upon mountains of get well soon cards, balloons and cookies along with other things that litter the doorway as she was about to open the door Coco and Velvet exited the room."No luck I'm guessing,"

Coco sighed and took off her sunglasses revealing bags under her eyes. "No, she still barely acknowledges that other people were around."

"I mean at least she responds to her name being called, which I guess is something," Velvet chimed in trying to keep a positive light.

Raven made a noise sounding something between a sigh and a growl, "Okay you two can go back to your dorms and rest I'll see if I can get her to leave." Raven's eyes rolled as she saw them not move.

Shin meanwhile had jumped up to the foot of the bed and had begun to whine and pout. She kept looking at the two girls unsure of which she should try and comfort.

"Peach says that she's fine and won't have any permanent damage besides some scarring," Raven said absentmindedly as she looked at Neo.

"From what Fox can tell us Neo keeps sending a message through their bond, he can't tell what she's trying to say though," Coco replied putting her back against the wall.

Raven could only nod as she made her way into the room and took a chair. Shin had decided to curl up at the foot of the bed in hopes of figuring out her moral conundrum. "Neo," Neo didn't respond. "Neo, sweetie, come on you have to leave," Neo only shook her head. "Neo you have to at least eat something then," Neo shook her head again. "Then could you at least drink a little bit more water," Neo shook her head again. "What would you Ruby think if when she wakes up she sees you like this?" Neo froze this time.

Neo knew she looked terrible, she saw her reflection last time she had to use the bathroom but couldn't be bothered to dwell on it at the time. Now though, she felt ashamed over herself. She tried to create a sign with her semblance to tell Raven she'd eat, but the illusion shattered before it could even form properly.

Raven manage to see enough though that she knew what Neo had attempted to say and handed the fox faunus the plate of food she brought with her. After accepting the plate, Neo began picking at the food as her appetite was still nonexistent.

Neo glanced back at the comatose girl. Just imagining Ruby waking up to see her like this made her feel sicker, having Ruby either disappointed in her or angry at herself made her finally decide to stop moping around. ' _You wouldn't want to see me like this_ ,' Neo looked down at her plate then back to Ruby and started eating. It tasted bland obviously it was meant to be nutritious and helpful but even she knew it could taste a lot better.

Raven smiled as she saw Neo finish her plate and try to stand up keyword try as she instantly fell back into her seat

"You've been sitting for a little bit too long," Coco snickered only to get a death glare from Neo. "What it's not my fau-," Coco didn't get to finish as she got a punch to the rib from Velvet.

Raven rolled her eyes glaring at both of the older girls a clear sign for them to leave then look back to Neo and pick her up. "You two go back to your dorm, and you need a bath," Neo finally noticed that she reeked of death and nodded vigorously. "Good,"

And as all of them left none noticed the small smile that had crept up on Ruby's face.

 **Atlas**

 **High-end hotel**

Emerald had already passed out from the stress caused by her little father-daughter 'time' with Qrow. Qrow on the other hand wasn't sure if to feel disappointed in not making the challenges more difficult or be proud of the fact that Emerald had performed all 3. As he looked towards the sleeping form, he couldn't help but smile proudly.

"I guess this is what Raven and Summer enjoyed so much," he whispered to himself.

Suddenly his moment got interrupted when his scroll vibrated.

"C'mon Ozpin, can't a guy enjoy the vacation he requested," he grumbled as he fished the device out. Much to his surprise, the message was from Willow Schnee.

'Promise me that what happened tonight will happen again, right now.'

Qrow chuckled until he got another message from her.

'Seriously, I've never seen Jacqass so pissed or Weiss laugh so hard in my life.'

Qrow could only imagine the reactions, "No promises."

There was a near immediate response from Willow.

'I'll let your hand back into the cookie jar.'

Qrow began typing a new message, 'When works for you?'

Qrow jumped a bit when he heard a knocking on the door as he as quietly as possible shuffled towards the door making sure to not wake up the sleeping girl as he opened the door he couldn't stop the sudden weight on his torso or the lips on his own. After a several eternities of kissing, the invader finally let go. "Get on the bed," The invader whispered in a sultry tone

Qrow only chuckled "Sorry, Ice Que-" Qrow didn't get to finish as he got a hard slap to his check. As he recovered from the slap he noticed Willow's face tears slowly dripping down her face as her finger pointed at Emerald. ' _OH SHIIIIIIIIIT,'_ "Please let me explain myself," Qrow squeaked

Willow looked at him her eyes slowly but surely being engulfed in rage, "WHAT THAT YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH SOME HOOKER!"

Emerald shot up from the screaming, and on instinct, dove off the bed. Qrow's hands shot up in surrender, "WAIT WAIT WAIT! THAT'S MY DAUGHTER!"

Willow stopped in her tracks. "You're lying," she half accused.

Qrow shook his hands and head vigorously, "I promise I'm not! Em, stand up and show her your eyes!"

"Fuck you, dad, I ain't getting between this!" Emerald shot back.

Qrow balked at the betrayal before turning back to Willow while thinking of something to calm her down. Though, when he saw her, she no longer looked mad. Instead, she looked confused and betrayed. "You really have other children?" Willow asked barely above a whisper.

" _Well. Fuck me,"_ Qrow internally sighed. "Besides our two, she's the only other one I know of," Qrow tried to appease her.

"So you aren't cheating on me?" Willow wiped the tears from her eyes as Qrow snaked his arms around her stomach.

"Willow, I have done a lot of things I will never be proud of, but the one thing I promise you I will not do, is cheat on you," Willow moved her eyes to look at Qrow's and smiled.

Part of Willow knew this made her a hypocrite, but she had finally found a man to give her heart to and she was going to share him. Even if he wasn't the man she was married to.

"So is the spat over? Do I need to leave while you two make-up fuck?" Emerald said, souring the moment perfectly.

Willow snorted at the girl's comment, "Well, that right there is undeniable proof that she is your daughter."

"I know," Qrow remarked, impressed at the level of awkwardness she achieved.

"Oh, fuck you guys, I'm leaving," Emerald huffed and got up. She made her way to the door after grabbing her coat.

"Em!" Qrow called out as he fished out a small roll of lien. He tossed it at her, "Don't be gone too long."

Emerald caught the money and stared at her father, who just gave her a warm smile. She turned to hide the smile on her face and waved as she walked out the door.

"Well now, where were we?" Willow said in a sultry manner.

Qrow, looking less than interested, shook his head, "Normally, I'd be eager to have our fun… but I'd rather just sleep. You're more than welcome to join me."

Willow was taken back by this. Not that he turned down sex, but that he just wanted her company. Her perfect man, just got a little more perfect.

 **Ozpin's tower**

"NO NO NO NO NO," Glynda's hadn't even gotten to her desk before the bomb was dropped.

"Glynda we all know they are ready," Ozpin looked at her as he took a sip from his drink.

"I agree with Ozpin on this," Peach made a face as she mumbled 'weird to say,' "But we agreed on next year this year remember."

"Yes, but but I still refuse," Glynda looked at Raven hoping for some back up. Ozpin and Peach did the same noticing the odd silenced from the spring maiden.

Raven looked around the room and sighed. "On the one hand it would keep them both occupied from all of their general horseplay, on the other I swear to the 2 gods in the sky Ozpin if anyone touches them I will not hesitate to commit murder," Raven glared at Ozpin awaiting some sort of retort.

"My only issue with that is getting a good enough legal team to cover you but besides that go for it," Ozpin replied with a tone that Raven had only heard when he talked about Summer. ' _That and me killing them myself would not do me any good_.'

Glynda could only whimper as she saw her last line of defense wither and die. Peach smiled and put an arm around her, "Hey cheer up at least this way they will be preoccupied 9 hours a day, and homework time."

Raven could only whines at that one, "Well the homework part not so much for the fact that they already did all of it," Everyone in the room turned to her. "Yes it happened about a year ago, I think I caught them stealing a copy of every years homework from my copies. Then they decided to be cute, and did it all in a month," Glynda only deflated more.

Ozpin rolled his eyes "I'll double your pay for the rest of the school year,"

Glynda perked up a bit at that "Fine but I won't deal with their bullshit," "Yet you still work here," Peach mumbled.

 **A.N Eden: Hi Seraphim is sleep when this is done so shsssss he sleeping**


	15. end of the beginning

(Sera) Hey guys, we back with another chapter. You can probably blame me again...but I've been too drunk or busy to know if I am to blame.

Anyway, new chap finally. We might get a new chibisode out soon. We are arguing about what to do though. Send suggestions!

Also, yes, I'm not too impaired for once to leave an A/N...summer paychecks are lean so less beer or alcohol than usual.

 **Few weeks later**

 **Hospital Room**

"So the gigantic slash across my back is their forever," Ruby looked at Peach with a mix of emotions.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but yes," Peach looked up from her scroll noticing the pout Ruby had. "You could look on the bright side, some brutes find them attractive."

Neo nodded vigorously at that.

"Can't you just do some surgery to remove it?" Ruby whined, much to Neo's horror.

"NoPe, Raven would kill me if anything wrong happened," ' _or right_ ,' Peach turned away trying to suppress her fear.

"Oh , then, can we leave now?" Ruby asked dejectedly as Neo gingerly patted her uninjured shoulder.

"Actually, yes. And please, next time, you try and save someone use your semblance," Peach mumbled the last part to herself. Ruby after hearing the confirmation dashed off.

 **CFVY Dorm**

Ruby unlocked the door only to be blinded by a flash of light, "MY EYES!"

Velvet glared at the photo of Neo laughing. Coco turned to Ruby and shoved a bunch of clothes into her hands "Don't just stand there put this on and get ready." Coco turned back to Velvet as they set up the next shot

Ruby pouted, "Why do we need to do this again?"

Coco looked back "Two reasons. One because both of you owe us." Ruby opened her mouth but Coco placed her finger over her mouth. "Two, you are adorable enough to sell out my entire closet in 3 hours."

``But why would you want to get rid of your clothes,' Neo put up a sign after copying a designer turtleneck

"She believes she can get new clothes for free if she uses you two as models," Yatsuhashi replied his eyes never leaving his book. It should be noted that this book had a green cover, not the orange one that Coco read.

Coco gave a pompous scoff, "For your information Yatsuhashi my idea, if it works, will benefit all of us."

"How exactly," Fox took off his earphones and gave Coco a deadpan look.

"Simple, I get my discount," Coco pointed at Velvet, "our dear Velvet get to show of her photography skills to the world," Coco turned to the two boys "You two get funds for your stuff, whatever that is" Coco flailed her arms about as she said that.

" **So essentially, we are just supposed to stand around and look pretty** ," Ruby looked towards Neo as their line of sight connected.

" **Yep pretty much…, So we are totally gonna mess this up, right**?" Ruby and Neo smiled at each other.

The smiles lessened when they saw all eyes on them except for Coco's, "What?"

"You going to let us in on whatever devious plan is brewing between you?" Fox asked.

Ruby and Neo pouted to each other before Ruby spoke up, "You know, the link is no fun when people know we are using it."

Fox shrugged, "we were going to ask if we could help."

Both girls stared incredulously at the older teens, "I thought Coco was your leader."

All of them glanced at Coco, who was laughing maniacally while looking at her scroll.

Velvet sighed, "Yeah, we need to curb that now, before anyone else is _sacrificed_ to _that_."

"Wait, why was I sacrificed then?" Ruby balked.

Velvet shrugged, "You do look great in that dress."

Ruby looked down at the attire that was forced upon her (imagine the female uniform from Irregular at Magic High School, but in reds and silvers). "Fine, I'll give you that, but I could have done without the handiness," Ruby harrumphed.

"Coco got handsy with you?" Yatsu asked with a not so small amount of concern.

"It wasn't Coco," Ruby growled as she glared at Neo, who was looking away innocently.

Velvet just groaned at the two, who still seemed clueless about how head over heals they were for each other.

 **Ozpin** ' **s tower**

"So why are you sending me to Mystral again," Amber looked at Ozpin waiting for an answer.

"Lionheart has been getting nervous claiming someone is trying to get information out of him," Ozpin moved showing the text messages between the two. "I think it's just paranoia but any breach in security could end in the capture.

"And your sending me, why?" Amber crossed her arms.

"For some reason Qro-"

"Rapist," Amber replied with a small smile as Ozpin rolled his eyes.

"Qrow has decided to take a break and the last message I got from him was 'Ozpin I am now on leave don't send me anything and if you do I will not replied', I also can't send Raven or Glynda because of their classes."

"And sending Ruby and Neo is you signing a death warrant, yea yea I get it," Amber sighed. She hated this, but she'd never send those two into harm's way. Not after Ruby got hurt. "Okay so when am I leaving,"

"Next week be prepared for anything," Ozpin took a sip of his coffee noticing Amber leaving "and one more thing don't die, Ruby and Neo would kill me if you got hurt while following orders,"

Amber had a small smile as she walked to the elevator

 **Cafe in downtown Vale**

 **Glynda POV**

Glynda sat at her table in her favorite cafe, sipping a Mistrali blend coffee. A smile on her face as she stirred the coffee, letting the aroma of the cafe and the whirlpool in the cup keeping her in a small trans. Fortunately or unfortunately, her trance was broken as a pair of hands covered her eyes.

Glynda normally would have thrown her coffee into the person's face and sent them sailing out the window. But she knew the perfume coming from them, and so she simply smiled. "Hey, love, you're late."

"I had to get away from work. You know how they are, especially Adam. If I'm not there, they will literally kill someone," Sienna responded tiredly and leaned in so she could fully embrace her lover.

"Ah, so same as usual then, I'm sorry," Glynda sighed, "Take a seat, I'll order your favorite and we can talk about your day more."

Sienna smiled and gave Glynda a final squeeze before taking her seat. "Can we actually talk about your day first? My day was just planning the next protest rally and making sure Adam didn't turn it into another riot."

Glynda shrugged and signaled the waiter to deliver another coffee, "My day was pretty standard. Chase Ruby and Neo around until a freshman team grabbed them. Besides that, got ready for classes."

Sienna stared wistfully at Glynda as her coffee arrived, which confused Glynda a bit. "Yes, Love?"

"Nothing, just staring at the most beautiful piece of art on Remnant," Sienna purred.

Glynda just shook her head lightly, "Flattery will get you everywhere with me."

"I know, it's why I do it so much," Sienna grinned cheekily.

"Anyway, back to your day, you said there was going to be another protest?" the blonde questioned.

Sienna pouted and whined, "But I don't want to talk about my day."

"Don't whine, it's unbecoming of an adult, now spit out the details on this protest," Glynda shot back, making Sienna pout more.

"It's unfair how sexy you are when you act like that."

"Stop avoiding, Sienna."

Sienna let out a defeated sigh, "Fine. We're doing a protest in downtown Vale in two weeks. We got the permits after greasing some palms and now we're waiting on people to commit."

"So all the logistics are taken care? And you'll have drinks and snacks for everyone?" Glynda asked between sips.

Sienna looked a bit indignant, "Yes logistics are taken care of, and no because this is not some football game."

"I see, and I guess I can concede that point. You did deliver _all_ the relevant information to everyone who needs it?" Glynda responded.

"Of course, we're just getting locals so we printed fliers."

"And they _were_ passed out, correct?"

"I left that to the local members, so they are being passed out as we speak. I promise I did everything right baby, I have been doing this for years." Sienna said confidently.

"I know, Love, I just want to make sure. You know I just want you to succeed," Glynda said softly.

Sienna smiled broadly at that, "and that's why I fell in love with you, 'cause you always support me."

"And here I thought it was just my shapely posterior," Glynda snorted fondly. Sienna just shrugged in response, "A girl has to know what she likes."

 **Mystral**

 **Slums**

"So why do you want me," The Flaming haired man asked

"Simple you are the best in the businesses steal all the dust in Vale and every last one of your wishes becomes yours," Vernal stated

"What's the catch," The man asked

"You just need to follow orders," Vernal glared

"Alright I'll join your little operation," The man smirked as the two walked away towards the edge of town

(Sera): so that all happened, and I'm proud of it.


	16. Robbery

**Dusk Till Dawn**

Ruby and Neo stood at the corner of the store looking over Dust modifications. " **Are you sure Ozpin would let us mess with his cane** ," Neo asked her eyes far more on her Ice cream cone which Ruby claims is far more of a tower than anything else. " **I mean that cane is older than Beacon itself**."

Ruby just shrugged, " **What's the worst that could happen?** "

Neo gave her a deadpan look " **Literally everything! Remember, we've been on that ride before. I have the scars to prove it**." Ruby just dismissed her tri-colored companion with a wave. " **And anyway, why would he need dust modifications? Can't he bend the fabric of time to his will?** "

" **Yes, BUT having more options for him is always useful** ," Ruby bounced back triumphantly getting an eye roll from Neo.

As the two girls continued bickering in their heads they didn't notice the group of men dressed in black walking into the store followed by a redheaded man.

The store clerk looked up from the cash register only to see the barel of a cane gun being pointed at him. He slowly moved his hands towards the neat stacks of lien inside the register only to be stopped by a shake of the gun.

"Do you know how infuriating it was to find a dust store this late, at a night like this?" the ginger-haired weirdo asked, gaining a whimper from the store clerk. "Well, then if you can't guess my patience isn't all that high. And right now, I don't need your lien. All I want you to do is to unlock all of your display cases so my armed associates and I can grab all of your dust."

As the shopkeeper hurried to unlock all of the dust, one of the faceless goons walked towards the duo still having their mental conversation.

"'Ey, you two, hands up!" The man ordered but was ignored.

" **Why would he need a flamethrower?!"** Neo looked on at her redheaded partner.

"Hey!" the man growled louder but was ignored again.

" **Spider grimm,** " Ruby replied while staring off into the distance. Neo just shook her head, " **No more sugar before bed for you.** "

"That's it!" he yelled.

" **We both know that won't happen** ," Ruby retorted. Neo shook her head and sighed as she went to devour her next scoop of ice cream. However, just before her tongue reached its second-most desired thing, a crimson blade cleaved through it. She then could only watch in horror as the tower was split into both sides falling to the floor.

When the several wet splats reached Ruby's ears, she turned around only to see nothing. She continued to look around until a _Crash_ from the front of the store caused her to jump.

Ruby turned around only to see Neo beating on a man with her ice cream cone, that was somehow doing more damage to the victim than it received. Ruby just rolled her eyes and started to make her way towards Neo, she did not want to deal with going to court in the charges of assault…again.

But as she made her way up front, she found a gaudy man with orange hair glaring at her and Neo with the rest of his goons. "So, we have a couple of heroes tonight. Well boys, show them why heroes only exist in storybooks," The man said menacingly.

Or at least it would have been menacing if Neo had stopped beating the man with her ice cream cone and Ruby not conversing with the shopkeeper. "Old man, We'll take this outside, you just call the cops," she called out cheerfully, to which the man nodded reluctantly.

"Do you two have no sense of self-preservation or something?" Roman asked as he and the other goons stared incredulously.

Ruby didn't respond immediately, instead, she pried Neo off the first goon with promises of more ice cream and cuddles later.

As Neo finally calmed down both girls turned around, to see a very annoyed Roman. "Umm, and you are?" Ruby looked on into the goons her ears peeking up at the sound of a couple of hesitant gulps as the redhead thief commanded them to attack.

Roman was seething. How DARE these two runts not know his name! The smirk he had on his face disappeared when his remaining men dropped their weapons and walked away. "Where the hell are all of you going?" Roman yelled.

"The boss would kill all of us if we hurt two of his repeat customers," One of the goons yelled behind him.

Roman was ready to shoot them as they ran down the street...

Which he did.

Several times.

Finally Roman turned back to the girls. "Well, normally I'd be ordering a bunch of goons to teach you girls a lesson, but they just flew the coup," He sighed while overdramatically gesturing with his arms. While he has always had a flair for the dramatic, Roman also used the movement to chamber an ice dust round.

Ruby shrugged, "Your fault for hiring Frank and them. They're decent guys, but they won't risk their lives and jobs for a quick buck."

"Thanks for the advice. I'll take my leave if you don't mind," Roman snarled before bringing up his cane. "Chao," was all the warning they had before Roman fired. Ice now encased their feet as Roman made his hasty exit.

Neo and Ruby stood there mildly dazed by the act. Not because of the act itself, but because the man actually had the audacity to do it.

Ruby drew her wakizashi and stabbed the ice. Drawing a red dust cartridge and inserting it at the base of the hilt she waited a bit watching the blade turn red and the ice started to melt.

" **Oh man, my boots have water in them,** " Neo complained stepping a few times just to make sure.

" **Quit complaining we have a robber to catch** ," Ruby exclaimed as she grabbed Neo and made their way to the roof.

" **Do we have to** ," Neo sighed looking down at her cone.

" **Yes we have to,"** Ruby walked towards the alleyway. Neo took one last look at her cone before following Ruby. " **Strawberry Ice Cream, ready?"** Ruby asked, to which Neo nodded gleefully.

Roman looked back just in time to see a pink and red petal storm careening straight for him. Spouting a few expletives, he doubled his escape efforts. Which didn't mean much as the two girls appeared in front of them right in his path to his getaway vehicle. _'I should have expected this_ ,' " Well then as it seems that you two have made it tonight's mission to be a royal thorn in my side I bet both of you want to know why I am doing this," Roman smirked, no "hero" would ever resist his monologue. ' _Okay got to ham it up for this one need to think of something tragic something poetic_ ,' As Roman analyzed the situation he noticed that the two girls were talking or at least moving their lips to imitate speech along with the fact that they made no sound. ' _Well, then either the tri-colored one can cancel noise or I blew out my ears while firing at Junior's_ _men_ ,' As Roman kept thinking he barely noticed that 'Ruby' had shattered?

Roman's eyes widened as he moved his cane up blocking the thin blade from making contact with his glorious hair. Roman's instinct kicked in as he dogged an axe kick from the ice cream themed girl. As the battle raged on three things caught his eye. First, the two fought in perfect unison covering for each other's opening making it really irritating to hit the little runts. As he parried one of Ruby's thrusts towards his throat, he got a better look at the parasol the other girl used as he blocked another swing coming towards him. Which brought up the second thing why did the mismatched girl and her parasol remind him of someone. ' _Has she been on the news or…_ ' Roman's thoughts were cut short as he pushed her away with the base of his cane, as he got a little bit of rest his last thing came to mind. WHERE IN THE HELL WAS HIS BACK UP. When he heard the bullhead's engine he smirked ' _Speak of the devil_.'

"Well as both of you can see my ride's here and while our little roughhousing was fun I must bid you adieu," Roman pointed his hook up and smiled a sweet smile as the handle shoot up and tied itself to the bullhead. It took only two seconds for him to land on the bullhead and as it started to rise he smirked one final time before dropping a dust charge which landed right in between them ' _perfect like usual_ ,' and as he watched the explosive go off he gave a nod.

He turned to see a gold pair of eyes look towards him he only smirked she might be his paycheck but that sure as hell doesn't mean he will lose his style to accommodate her. He was about to comment something witty when the bullhead stopped moving he looked down and noticed famed huntress and deputy of beacon Glynda Goodwitch pointing her riding crop at him. "We have a hunter on our hands!"

Roman looked back to the pair of eyes only to see an eye roll and glared as it stood up. He walked around her and sat down in the pilot seat. He knew what he needed to do but he wanted to at least catch a small glimpse as to what his boss was capable of doing.

Ruby, Glynda, and Neo all looked up at the figure before them. All three of their eyes widened when they saw the orange flame come out of the girl's right eye.

The woman raised her arm but didn't get a chance to do anything as she was kicked in the stomach as flaming petals past through the bullhead. She didn't have much time to recover as a blade was put against her eye. "Move and you lose it," Ruby growled her ears standing up her eyes slightly brighter than usual.

Neo would have been laughing like a maniac if it didn't kill her to do so, so she decided to smile and prepare herself to extract Ruby.

Roman could only stare in bewilderment and fear as little Red kept shifting her eyes between him and her boss who was still knocked down. He was prepared to rat out all of his associates for a lighter sentence but as he went down the list of people in his head, his bosses hands started to glow along with the flame coming out of her eye, then she released the energy as a shockwave knocking Red out of the bullhead.

Ruby crossed her arms as she started to fall, grunting a bit as Neo's heels dug into her forearms before jumping off her.

The small torpedo flew towards the false maiden with her own powers in full rage. Her powers summoned a small blizzard that wrapped around her.

The false maiden had just enough time to call forth a wall of flame to defend herself. When the two forces collided, cold mixed with hot and the air between the maidens erupted with a cyclonic fury.

The artificial airburst ripped the winter maiden and the bullhead apart.

"Ragh, what are you doing back there, I asked you to save our asses, not crash us," Roman hollered back at his dark passenger. The false maiden simply regained her composure and growled at him man, "just use the distance to our advantage and get us out of here."

"Fine," Roman huffed as he forced the stick in the direction of the docks, "I would have turned the job down if I knew there were more of you."

The false maiden glared at the man before remembering that he was, in fact, still needed for her mission, "Just do your job."

Back at the street, Neo laid there, hanging to consciousness while Ruby rushed to her side. "Neo!" the wolf screamed, "are you okay?"

" **Yeah, just a bit winded,** " Neo sighed over the bond, to which Ruby just stared at her. "I thought we swore off puns?" Ruby said dryly. Neo shrugged, " **It was too good to pass up.** "

"Yeah, just don't let mom know," Ruby shook her head.

"Don't let mom know what, exactly?" Raven asked, startling both girls.

After a few calming breaths, Ruby sheepishly replied, "That you're the most amazing mom ever?" Neo just nodded vigorously to try and help sell the story. Raven, however, looking very nonplussed sighed, "I'd be flattered if you two hadn't just broken every rule we set for you two going out. Now come on, your grandfather will deal with the police, but we still need you to go so no one gets suspicious."

The girls turned to each other in horror.

" **I guess that's it for our cookies and ice cream for the next forever,** " Ruby sighed as Neo just sulked, both already missing their favorite treats.

 **Police Station**

Raven wasn't sure what to expect when she saw Ozpin's smirk as they entered the police station and as they were ushered into an interrogation room.

Ozpin turned to both girls grinding "Girls you don't know how much work you two have done for me," Ruby and Neo looked at him strangely. Ozpin immediately realized why and started to rummage through his coat.

As he pulled out a greenish envelope it was instantly snatched from him, by Glynda. "You can't back out of this now Glynda, especially not now," Glynda just glared as she held onto the envelope. "The stars have aligned so now we don't need to pull strings or makeup stories as to why they are in," Glynda kept glaring until she got a call from one Neonate, she uncharacteristically gave Ozpin the letter and bolted out of the police station.

Ruby and Neo watched on confused until the envelope was handed to them. As the flipped over the envelope. Ruby screamed while Neo imitated screaming before both passed out.

Raven sighed as ozpin looked slightly dejected. "You wrote that one yourself didn't you," Getting a dejected nod she sighed as she picked up both girls one under each arm. "Come on, you'll have more chances to be the proud grandfather later," Ozpin had left the room leaving Raven to just think for a minute. ' _Summer she made it she's finally ready_ ,' Raven thought only to jump a bit as Shin stared up at her one eye staring directly at her the other switching between Ruby and Neo. "What are you staring at?" Raven asked as she walked out of the room, prepared to see where her Loud Summer and Quiet Winter's new chapter would unfold

 _ **Eden: just for clarification (this took longer than it should have)**_

 _ **Ruby: started the story at 2 and is now 15 right now birthday hallows eve**_

 _ **Neo: 16 older born July 11th same year as Ruby**_

 _ **Freshmen (Weiss, Blake etc) :18**_

 _ **CFVY :19-20**_

 _ **Emerald: 21 born 21st January**_

 _ **Winter: 24 born the 21st of March**_

 _ **Karamel: would have been 36 now and was born June 19th**_

 _ **STRQ and Glynda: Started story at 22-23 are now in their 40-41 (**_ _this is if Raven and Tai only waited a couple of months after graduation to have Yang)_

 _ **Summer is the oldest beings born on April 30th**_

 _ **Qrow and Raven are next being born May 19th with Raven being born 2 minutes before Qrow**_

 _ **Glynda is next being born in August 25th**_

 _ **Tai last being born the 30th of December**_

 _ **Willow is 46 now and was born on February 24**_

 _ **Viridi(grandma Rose) and Ozpin: both 30 when they had Summer and now are both 70 Viridi was born July 11th**_ _she will get more information, later on, don't you worry_

 _ **This body of Ozpin oddly enough shares a birthday with Glynda on August 25th**_


End file.
